What The!
by CeCeT
Summary: (.....Just don't read it rite now.....i totally have to redo this! hits herself bad me!)
1. Intro

CeCe: Hey peeps! Yes, it's back! I cleaned it up a bit, okay a whole lot. it's a Kurama/Hiei  
  
and Yusuke/(OC)Aaliyah. I put Yusuke, Kurama, Kwuabara and Keiko or however you  
  
spell her name, in the same school(I hate Keiko so she won't be in here right now). And  
  
it's just Aaliyah and furry(or is it?)in this one so sorry Christina!  
  
Christina: Yeah riiiiiiite sure ur sorry  
  
CeCe: well your in the 2nd chapter-  
  
Christina: really!  
  
CeCe: yeah!=^_^=   
  
Christina: then on with the story. R&R!!!!!  
  
~~****~****~~****~****~~  
  
It was a cool night in the middle of the forest, she rested in and was currently bathing in a naturel hot spring, her dark tan colored skin shining in the moon light(A/N: think Aisha's skin color). She looked at the moon, thinking about her current mission. It was for a Mr. Hunuta, a rich human collector and trader.  
  
'Now, just to make sure it's fail-proof' the lovely violet-eyed lady thought,'All I have to do is sneak in, which will be to easy, retrieve items #556-03, and 666-06 the Shadow Sword, and the legendary mirror(A/N: what the hell is that thing called?!) Such a purrr-fect plan, and easy mission, Mr. Hunuta had better have payment.'  
  
"You're sure taking a long time, ya know" a furry cat the color of night with white paws and white tipped ears and lean white tipped tail appeared out of nowhere and now sat at the waters edge.  
  
"Yes, I do it to annoy you" the lady smiled, eyes closed not bothering to open them, already knowing who it was. She got a snort in return.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine, Midnight, I'm coming" She laughed at the annoyed look on her friend's face. She jumped out of the water, shaking the liquid off her body and raising her ki to dry the rest off. She easily dressed in a tight dark blue tank top with baggy black pants and black boots.  
  
"Ready, Midnight?" the lady, named Aaliyah, said with a smile.  
  
"Well of course I am" the cat answered.   
  
Then, with her long lean black yet furry tail wrapped around their waist, her dark hair braided, and her black furry ears alert, she grabbed her giant boomerang(A/N:It's just like Sango's ok. Gomen! I couldn't help it!) and they took off in the trees. It took them less  
  
then five minutes to get to their destination with the speed they were going. It was a large house in the middle of nowhere.   
  
The house was surrounded by a tall wooden fence with, of course, a metal lock.  
  
"How original. Why the hell Koeruma-sama(sp?) sent the sword and mirror here is beyond me." Aaliyah whispered plainly with a raised eyebrow  
  
"Yeah, an idiot could get in without breaking a sweat." Midnight added.  
  
They walked soundlessly to the mansion, eyes and ears alert. Soon as they were close enough they could make out the small green and brown lasers scattered over the ground, most likely going all the way around the large house.  
  
"hmmm, the ones closer to the house'll probably set off the alarm." Aaliyah stated plainly, moving her foot over a green laser and stepping down on it. An arrow shot out of nowhere, heading straight for her head, she, of couse, easily dodged it.  
  
"Yup, the closer ones just try to kill you right away" she smirked,  
  
"Lets have some fun Midnight!" Midnight smirked back at her, hopping up on her shoulder, she took off running, the cat easily holding on to Aaliyah. The arrows flew at them quickly, but the attempts were all in vain, and to slow.  
  
When they were a foot away from the building she stopped for a second to jump up from the ground and grab a tree branch, quickly pulling them both up. She continued to jump from branch to branch till they came to the last branch that hung over the large fence surrounding the extravagant home.  
  
She jumped down, and over the fence, easily landed on her feet.  
  
"So much for pickin' the lock" Aaliyah said, standing up straight.   
  
The two searched for ki, inside and out of the house. *What?!?!* they both thought at same time. Aaliyah turned her head slightly so her eyes faced Midnight, Aaliyah was the first to speak:  
  
"What the hell! there's on one here?!?!"  
  
"hmm, nope. that's strange..."  
  
"Yeah, the sword and mirror just got sent here yesterday, and Koerama-sama didn't send anyone to guard them?, lots of demons wouldn't pass up a chance to get their hands on the two items!" Aaliyah didn't bother to whisper, since no one was there.  
  
"Yes, why DIDN'T he send anyone? he just tossed a few lasers on the ground...unless...unless he knew we were coming, or some one's already stolen them." Midnight said looking to the building.  
  
"But how would he have known we would come tonight? I don't think anyone would have stolen them already, we would have heard.... and if he does know then, what does he have up his sleeve?" Aaliyah asked  
  
"Yes...but we could just be being paranoid." Midnight stated looking back to his friend.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but lets see for ourselves" Aaliyah said looking to her friend  
  
"Yeah, lets go" Midnight started to walk to the door to the house followed by Aaliyah.  
  
********************################  
  
Kurama sat at his desk working silently, on homework or just working a head in every class, even though summer was right around the corner.  
  
'Hiei...where is he?' He thought knowing he wasn't in the tree from a ki check. He was so use to him being in the tree outside his house. The wind was picking up and it was already raining lightly.  
  
'There's gonna be a small storm, I hope he's alright...huh? where did that come from? Hiei can take care of himself'. He continued his work having taken a pause to wonder about where the thought came from. Before he could even continue with his work he was interrupted by a light taping on his window.  
  
"Huh?" he wondered out loud. He stood and walked to the window unlocking and opening it to reveal an annoyed Hiei. Kurama smiled and said,  
  
"sorry Hiei I must of forgot to unlock it"  
  
"Hn. Yeah." he stepped in to the room and sat down on the floor. Kurama, seeing him a bit wet he chuckled lightly.  
  
"What is so amusing, fox?" Hiei questioned already knowing the answer  
  
"Oh nothing, let me get you some dry clothes." he smiled and turned on his hill heading down stairs. Hiei waited till Kurama was all the way down stairs then sighed heavily.  
  
'Why is he so nice? It's not like I'm worth it.' Hiei thought, looking to the floor 'They're all nice to me, but why? And with Kurama it seems different' He heard Kurama's foot steps upon the steps jogging quickly to his room. He entered and handed Hiei the clothes and pointed to his bathroom.  
  
"I just got them out the dryer so they're warm. Here, you can change in my bathroom"  
  
"You know, your too nice, fox, it'll be your downfall" he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Kurama just smiled knowing that was as close to a thank you that he was gonna get. He quicky set about laying blanket, after blanket, after blanket on the floor with a fluffy pillow. He then headed to his desk, lightly cleaning it up and stacking his books up. Hiei stepped out of the restroom to find Kurama stacking his books. He watchedKurama's hands pick the last book up and place it atop the others. His fingers running down the sides making sure the stack was even.  
  
"You should take the bed Hiei so you don't catch a cold." Kurama said firmly without turning around, causing Hiei to snap out of his little trance.  
  
"Hn. I don't catch human diseases." he snorted  
  
"Hiei, just take the bed" and without another word he laid upon the blankets and covered with the top one, closing his eyes and rolling over.  
  
"Damn fox. Damn worrying fox" Hiei mumbled knowing Kurama heard. Kurama smiled and when to sleep. Hiei got into bed and soon fell fast a sleep with Kurama's sent teasing his nose.  
  
*****************THE NEXT DAY#############  
  
Aaliyah woke with little sun on her face do to the tree she was in. She stretched waking Midnight, the now kitten, in her lap.  
  
"Meoooooow. *yawn* I love sleeping outside." she said scooping the little kitten up in her arms and hopping down from the tree.   
  
"What to do to kill the time?" Aaliyah asked aloud.  
  
"First breakfast" the kitten said stretching.(a/n:I'll explain in chapter2 when they meet)  
  
"Yeah, lets go home and eat" Midnight jumped down to the ground, He started to shake slightly and with out warning he started to grow till he was a bit taller then her waist.  
  
"Ok." Aaliyah said and strapping on her Boomerang, grabbing the bag and hopping on. He lowered himself down toward the ground and sprang up high into the air. He stretched his arms out, then back in, then out again. He continued this, picking up speed in mere seconds. Within minutes a large house, twice the size of the one they broke in to, could be seen as Midnight lowered himself to the ground. He slowed as he hit the ground lightly and jogged to the door.   
  
"We're home peeps!" Aaliyah yelled after opening the door.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah! no need to shout!" an older male voice answered back  
  
"Sorry" she said with a grin as a tall older man walked around the corner. He had golden eyes that seemed to smile, and 2 big wolf ears which were white with grey tips that poked through his pale smoky gray hair that was tied in a low lose pony tail that stopped at his lower back. He was dressed as a butler and to top in off he had a long fluffy white- gray tipped tail.  
  
"Hey J-chan! Your back! Where is everyone?" Aaliyah asked with a smile and giving him a hug.  
  
"They're in the kitchen...eating breakfast." He paused to watch the grin speed across her face. He barely finished as she toke off to the kitchen with a "Come on you two!" They both laughed,  
  
"So how was your bounty?" Midnight asked as they started walking  
  
"Cause our mission was too easy"  
  
"Well I had chase this guy on 2 whole planets that's why I was gone so long, he tried to change his appearance but he was getting sloppy. caught him on the 2nd planet. It was an easy catch" He said, walking into the kitchen. Aaliyah had already said her 'his' and had sat down and started eating. They both quickly took a set and started eating, knowing the food would be got in a little while.   
  
After they were done they went their separate ways saying 'see ya got a bounty' 'or gotta a mission gotta run' and such.  
  
Aaliyah went to the backyard to the training grounds. She planed on sparing and training till it was time for the trade.  
  
**********************###############   
  
Kurama woke up to and empty bed, Hiei no where in sight. He knew he was gone but he could have told him, but that's Hiei for you, in by sunset gone by sunrise.(A/n: yeah, got it from Comic View, it went the other way rise/set, but doesn't this way it suit Hiei?).  
  
He got up and got dressed etc. and slid his books in his bookbag, he carried his binder. He when down stairs to the Kitchen only to find a note from his mother saying 'I(she) had to leave earlier. (and) I(she) left the milk, a bowl, a spoon and your(his) Cereal out. love mom'.  
  
He sat down and ate thinking about last night. When he was done he placed his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and Cereal atop the fridge. He grabbed his bag and headed out side. 'Wonder if Yusuke'll be here today. Probably not he's gone to school for the past four days. Yusuke, coming to school for more then half of the week? Nope.' Kurama mentally laughed at that as he walked down the street. 'Hmm but where's Kwuabara?' he thought.  
  
"KURAMA! I know you can here me! Could ya slow down!"   
  
Kurama stopped eyes wide 'Huh!?'. He turned to see a annoyed looking Yusuke and Kwuabara who was trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Yusuke? You comin to school five days in a row? I think the world's gonna end, that or it's gonna rain, sleet, AND snow" Kurama sad with a light laugh. Yusuke had stopped next to him to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know. I don't wanna barley pass this year, I just wanna pass" Yusuke said after he stopped panting.  
  
"Yeah, same here. I think if I fail the next test in math I fail the whole year and that WON'T be good" Kwuabara had stopped next to Yusuke. They stated walking and soon their school came into view. As they walked toward the steps the first bell rang saying they had eight minutes to get to class.  
  
All of sudden an annoying beeping sound started.  
  
"Hey, Ueramshi isn't that your mirror thing."  
  
"I think so" Yusuke reached into his pocket and took it out, heading to the nearest restroom with Kurama and Kwuabara right behind him.  
  
"Botan?" Yusuke asked upon opening the communicator.  
  
"Yes, boys it's me and we have a little problem." Botan said in a not so cheery voice.  
  
"Well?" Yusuke asked  
  
"The Shadow Sword and mirror were stolen last night."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes and we need you guys to get it back. We know it was a demon and he'll be meeting with a human tonight to make a trade. We have reasons to believe he's a bounty hunter and does other jobs on the side every now and then. This was one of his side jobs, and it seems he had a partner."  
  
"Damn and I wanted to relax after school today. Oh well, we'll be on it after school Botan, but we have ta go right now" he closed the mirror. The second bell had rung telling them they had three minutes to get to class.  
  
They hurried outta the restroom, to their lockers, which are right next to each other, and to class.  
  
***********************##############  
  
CeCe: hee hee in by sunset out by sunrise. *gets nudged by Aaliyah* Oh!, so what'd ya think? Is it better? Worse? I like so far. A have writer's block rite now for A Trip 2 The Mall so I did this. I'd been thinking about it and just couldn't stop. I cleaned it up and this is what I got. It's not that bad, rite?  
  
Aaliyah: nope I can't wait till you do my appearance hee, hee.  
  
CeCe: BTW the story takes place right before the Dark Tournament...Now, see that little button down there? Click it plez...u'll get a cookie!=^_^= 


	2. The trade

CeCe: Hello people, ur kickin' it herre with ur favorite demons an Sprit Detectives! The YYU gang! *applause, and cheer sound effects* An 2day Kurama the Luv God will be starting the chapter!  
  
Kurama: thanx, but I'm not the god of luv  
  
CeCe: I think ur fans will agree with me, your not only a demon gut a God, so start the chapter plez =^_^=  
  
Kurama: um ok, here's chapter 2 of What The! You need a better title  
  
CeCe: yeah, I know *sigh* but on with the story!  
  
***---------------------------------------***  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!(A/n: yeah I know, I need a sound effect guy)  
  
The school bell rang stating school was out and soon there was a stampede of teens running out of the building.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kwuabara were some of the last kids out. Each a bit worried about their next case.  
  
"This is just great, I'm asking for a vacation after this" Yusuke looked a bit annoyed, ok more then a BIT annoyed, a whole lot.  
  
"I wonder what kind of demon it is?" Kurama wondered aloud  
  
"Well he's gonna get his ass kicked for ruining my relaxation time that's for sure" Yusuke frowned  
  
"Yeah, cause I had ta study for the Science test, how am I suppose to study now?" Kwuabara groaned as a cross between anger and worry graced his features.  
  
"You should have thought a head" Hiei remarked joining the group, walking next to Kurama. Kwuabara didn't even bother responding he just sighed.  
  
"Who's house?" Kwuabara asked still worried  
  
"Kurama's, if it's alright with him, since it's closer" Yusuke answered  
  
"it's ok" Kurama responded with a smile  
  
They all walked inside sitting down and pulling their book-bags off.  
  
"You guys can use the phone to call your parent's" Kurama said after putting his book-bag down and heading to the Kitchen.  
  
"Thanx" Yusuke grabbed the phone and called his mom. After about 9 rings she answered. "Helllll *hic*loooooo?"  
  
"Yeah mom, i'ma spend the night at Kurama's Ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, *hic* sure whatever*hic* *click*"  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Yusuke asked aloud, hanging up the phone and tossing it to Kwuabara. He dialed his number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" his sister answered  
  
"hey sis i'ma stay at Kurama's, we've got a case tonite"  
  
"Ok, call back tomorrow so I'll know if your still alive or not." she chuckled lightly  
  
"Shut up that's not funny!"  
  
"I never said it was"  
  
"your laughing!"  
  
"Was laughing, call if you need anything, kay? Bye"  
  
"yeah, bye"  
  
Kwuabara hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver.  
  
"Well what know?" Yusuke asked as Kurama appeared from the kitchen with a large bag of chips.  
  
"Well Kwuabara has a test to study for so he can study while we try to get in contact with Botan, see if she has anything else on this guy."  
  
"Yeah, thanx Kurama" Kwuabara thanked him and grabbed his bag got out his book and stared reading.  
  
Yusuke reached in his pocket and grabbed the mirror, and upon opening it Botan's face was there.  
  
"Oh hi boy's I was just gonna call you"  
  
"hey Botan, did you find out anything else?" Yusuke asked  
  
"yes I found out where they're meeting. At the park at around 8 o' clock."  
  
"Cool, that's a few hours away, we've got some time to spare"  
  
"I've got tons to do so, I'll talk to you later, Ok?*click*" Botan hung up before he could answer  
  
"What is it with people and hanging in my face!?" he closed the mirror, putting it in his pocket. Kurama grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, lowering the volume so as not to disturb Kwuabara.  
  
***------------------------------------------------***  
  
Aaliyah caught the towel that was thrown at her. She wiped her face an, sigh in satisfaction.  
  
"That was a purrr-fect work out" Aaliyah smiled at her sparing partner  
  
"Yup, sure was," her friend, Christina, agreed  
  
"c'on Mid-chan, let's go grab a bite to eat!" she grabbed Aaliyah and took off running toward the house which was one of the bounty bases.  
  
They appeared in the kitchen and started to go through the fridge. They ended up having sandwiches with kool-aid. Looking at the clock, they made extra's for any others since most would be hungry by know.  
  
"Hey I gotta get ready, I got a bounty" Christina got up and put her plate and cup in the dish washer and cleaned her spot off of the table.  
  
"Same here, a mission though" Aaliyah followed suit, putting her dishes up and wiping her place. They both headed up stairs said their good byes/see ya's and went their separate ways. As soon as she got to her room she took a shower. When she was done she grabbed two towels one for her body the other for her hair, and walked out the bathroom, to her bed where her clothes lay and a snoozing Midnight. She smiled and stated to get dressed making sure she placed her mini comp. on her inner thigh. When she finished she went back to the bathroom and pulled the towel from her hair and first combed it out then brushed it, she grabbed her golden ring and headed down stairs Midnight right behind her.  
  
"Hey J-chan!" she called knowing he was somewhere in base.  
  
"Again, you don't have ta shout!" He answered and appeared from around the corner. She smiled,  
  
"hey you got a bounty?" she said reaching back and parting her hair and started to braid it "Nope. I'll get it, turn around" he said after watching her begin to braid her hair. He grabbed the gold ring placing/tying it at the end of her braid.(a/n: again think Aisha)  
  
"Thanx. I have about and hour or so before the trade."  
  
"Why don't you help me fix dinner, since your one of the best cooks."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Go check to see how many'll be here/check in"  
  
"I'll meet you in the kitchen." She walked to the side of the stairs to the elevator. She entered and selected the lowest level. The doors closed and the lift descended down ward for a few seconds then stopped, the doors opening, to revile a longue like room with 4 ways out: south-the elevator, the hall to the east, the one to the west, or the Northeast one. She walked out of the elevator and straight a head through the center of the room, where an unoccupied cherry wood desk sat, that took up half the wall but was in the center, a few feet from the hall. Not bothering to go around she jumped behind the desk and started typing at the keyboard of the flat screened computer.  
  
'They need to fix the comp. upstairs......ah! 13. Thaaaaank you. Bye' she thought turning off the computer and heading back upstairs.  
  
"13'll check in, J-chan, not counting me, I have a bounty ya know"  
  
"Ok, let's get going then." They both washed their hands and started on the big dinner.  
  
***-------------------------LATER----------------------------***  
  
The alarm on Kurama's watch suddenly went off.  
  
"Time to go" he said turning it off  
  
"Let's roll" They all when outside and headed to the park.  
  
***----------------------THE TRADE-------------------------***   
  
(A/N: beware I actually use some big words. HA!)  
  
She walked down the path covered in a black cloak, hiding her face, with her boomerang on her back. She was holding a black bag , accompanied by Midnight, they walked to a table already occupied by a tall men in all black with sunglasses on.  
  
"Mr.Hunuta." Aaliyah said in a low and very serious tone, walking up to the table she took the seat offered to her, Midnight jumping into her lap.  
  
"Hello, hunter, you have the items" despite his words they weren't in an insulting tone.  
  
"IF you have payment" She responded, making the if stand out.  
  
"Of course" he reached under the table, pulling a smaller black bag out and laying it on the table. She placed her bag next to it and grabbed the smaller one, placing it in her cloak.  
  
"Not going to count it?" he said grabbing the bigger one and running his hand over it, he felt the 2 items inside.  
  
"No, I don't think you'd do anything that stupid an make a enemy" she responded, standing "but I could be wrong" she continued  
  
"Of course not, that'd be really stupid. Alright it was a pleasure doing business with you. I hope to business with you again, in the future" He smiled and stood.  
  
"That is if I'm still doing side jobs" she answered  
  
"Oh I hope so." he replied  
  
"You do know that we're not responsible for anything that goes wrong with the package or what will happen."  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
"And with those items we warn and ask you not to try and take over this or any other world, you'll not only have other's and Keonma-sama to worry about, but us also."  
  
"Yes I understand. I do not wish to take over a world."  
  
"With that said I bid you goodnite"  
  
"Yes, goodnite" He turned on his hill and walked off. She sat down and watched till he was out of sight, she then turned the chair around. She sighed looking to the dark starry sky.  
  
"You do know we have company." Midnight didn't ask he stated.  
  
"Yes" she smirked, crossing her legs as Midnite jumped in her lap. She started to pet him waiting for whoever was out there to come.  
  
***----------------------------------***  
  
"We're close, real close" Kwuabara was turning his head every way just in case.  
  
They spotted an empty table up a head but not an empty chair. They stopped a few feet away.  
  
"Hey, you! Where's the sword and mirror!?" Yusuke yelled looking him over 'he doesn't look so bad' he thought 'what is that?!' he was looking at her boomerang  
  
"Your too late. They're gone, but maybe I could help you with something." she said in the same low tone, the cat jumped down as she stood.   
  
"Yeah sure! Why don't I test my spirt gun on ya!" Yusuke yelled once again, he then noticed a tail on 'him', the tip lazily curling and uncurling an inch or two from the ground.  
  
"No need to yell I can hear you purrr-fectly. Hmmmm Keonma sent some cute ones this time" They could tell 'he' was smirking(A/U: they think she's a guy still)  
  
"-" before anyone could say anything her, er, HIS comp. Started beeping. She reached down to her inner thigh grabbed it and opened it.  
  
"You'll excuse me for a sec...... Yes J?" she looked at the familiar face through the comp.  
  
"Did you trade yet?" the voice, or J asked since they couldn't(Yusuke&company) see him  
  
"Yes, a while ago" she answered  
  
"Damnit! You'll have ta get the items back. Turns out this guy's got quite a bad rep."  
  
"Your serious? But he's gone!"  
  
"Follow him! Get them back!"  
  
"Yes, of course! Any thing I should be worried bout?" she asked looking at him  
  
"with your skill I don't think so" he smirked  
  
"You'll have ta excuse us boys, we've got a fresh bounty, who's gonna most likely try and take over this world, to catch. We'll meet up again I assure you" She turned to Midnite,  
  
"We flying or running?" she asked   
  
"Your getting lazy," they turned  
  
"Hey we're not finished here" Yusuke shouted  
  
"I'll race you" Midnite answered ignoring the detective.  
  
"J?"  
  
"*sigh* ready, set, go!" they took off  
  
"HEY!" Yusuke took off after her followed by his friends  
  
"What was that?" J asked from the screen  
  
"We're being tailed by spirit detectives"   
  
"Lose them!"  
  
"No prob. Midnite lets take it to the trees!" Midnite jumped to her shoulder as she jumped up in to the trees while putting her comp. up. She jumped from branch to branch, and noticing there were fewer and fewer trees.  
  
"Hiei! you think you could follow him?" Yusuke asked not stopping. He didn't get an answer but watched as he took to the trees  
  
'hmmmm that's strange I've been picking up the scent of a female...' Kurama's eye's glazed over in thought.  
  
She could hear leaves and branches rustling behind her. 'Well, one with a lot of speed..... ah, the last tree we're out of the park' she thought as she jumped from the last branch into the air in a flip landing on her feet at the top of the nearest building. Hiei was soon atop the same building just a few feet away. Yusuke, Kwuabara and Kurama stopped a few feet away from the building, panting heavily. They watch as the guy in the cloak lifted his head looking like he was smelling for something.  
  
She lifted her head but not enough for the cloak to revile anything. 'Ah! Got it!'  
  
"Midnite you got it?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go kick some ass!" he jumped of her shoulder and started his transformation.  
  
"Yeah! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to the warning? *sigh* Human's nowadays" she watch as he finished growing he was a few inches bigger then last time.  
  
"I hope you can find your way home from here" Aaliyah jumped up on midnite sliding her boomerang off and into her lap.  
  
"You think I'd let you go this easily? I've been wanting a good fight" Hiei smirked as he drew his sword and ran forward. Midnite jumped forward to the next building, the sword missing him by mere inches.  
  
"That was close. Look lets go. He can follow, it's not our problem if he gets hurt or killed."  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't let that happen now would you? He'd be like an innocent bystander. Your too soft" he got a snort from her and started jumping from building to building, Hiei still following. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"You smell that, his scent, he's in this building" He lifted his paw and dropped in back in the same spot, gesturing to the one they were on.  
  
"Yeah let's go..... HEY!.... we can fight later rite now we have ta get the sword and mirror back and give them back" she said still in a deep tone after he was close enough to hear  
  
'what? He steals them now he wants to return them' Hiei lifted an eyebrow in confusion. The cat walked up to the door and lifted a paw, bringing it down upon the door like scissors to paper. It broke in half like it was butter. The cat and cloaked figure walked down stairs, Hiei followed but not to close he wanted to see how good 'he' was if a fight broke out. The place turned out to be a club. And sitting in the far corner was her new bounty. 'How fortunate' she thought walking to the table. The men talked in low voices. She recognized one of the three men at the table.  
  
"He'll be there 7 o' clock sharp ready to trade-"   
  
"No need to be secretive. I changed my mind about the trade, Mr. Hunuta, I want the items back" she cut him off standing in front of the table  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't undo trades after there done, I knew I should have killed him" He mumbled the last part under his breath unfortunate for him 'he' heard him.  
  
"You couldn't kill if your life depended on it, now give the items back!"  
  
"No. kill him" The man sitting at the end stood up but didn't make it near her as Midnite snarled at the man, jumping on him and making sure he put more then enough of his body weight upon the man, and let his claws rip into his flesh killing. Mr. Hunuta immediately grabbed for his phone but he never got to dial a single number as her hand shot out from under the cloak and grabbed his neck, her claws digging into his neck.  
  
"Why do they always wanna do it the hard way?" He then noticed something about 'him'  
  
"y-y-y *cough* you're a w-ah!-" she squeezed tighter, and he started turning red.  
  
"Hahahaha.....tisk, tisk, tisk, it's your fault, and yes you did," her laugh sent a chill down his spin. He watch as she leaned down and whispered in his ear  
  
"trade with a female. Bye." she finished, ending his life with a single punch, that gave off a sickening CRACK. The third guy jumped up an took off running outside. She grabbed the bag and walked through the now silent crowd. They parted as she walked by. When she opened the door and walked out into the nite she was meet with none other then the spirit detectives themselves.  
  
"Great, another party" She stopped a few inches from the door  
  
"Yup and it's all for you" Yusuke smirked  
  
"I'm flattered, but I must be going" she replied  
  
"To bad cause we spend a lot of time setting up"   
  
"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked  
  
"Oh your friend he's fine, still inside I guess" As if on cue Hiei walked out. Before anyone could continue 3 black vans screeched to a stop.  
  
"I knew I should have killed that guy too"  
  
"yeah, Oh well time for fun" Midnite added as about ten men popped out of each van  
  
"looks like we have some uninvited guess," Kwuabara smirked  
  
"Yup it sure does. You know a party's not complete without dancing" 'he' smirked  
  
"sure isn't so lets dance!" Yusuke yelled as all but one man ran forward.  
  
Aaliyah slid her boomerang off, backed back and ran to Midnite. Using his back she jumped up and used her left hand to push off his back and throw her weapon. It shot forward and easily took out ten of them, this caused everyone to pause and look at her.  
  
"What?!" she screamed when they hadn't went back to fighting.  
  
"GET THE WEAPON!" the man who hadn't went forward, yell as it came to her and she grabbed it.  
  
"Damnit people stop yelling!" she ran forward an throw it again, and it once again took out ten more guys.  
  
"Forget this" some guy said and took off running the other way followed by the rest of them. They got in the car and speed off.  
  
"Hey I didn't even get to fight" Yusuke pouted  
  
"Yeah, did you, Kurama?" Kwuabara turned to Kurama who hadn't even lifted his Rose Whip. He shook his head.  
  
Aaliyah grabbed her boomerang as it came flying back. She slid it on her lap after jumping on Midnite.  
  
"Let's go Midnite. We have ta return this to Koernma and get home, I'm hungry!"  
  
He jumping into the sky. Yusuke and the other's watched. All but Hiei was in shock, having seen it happen already. Yusuke reach in his pocket got out the mirror.   
  
"Hey, Botan he's heading to spirit world to return the mirror and sword."  
  
"Huh, he is? He's giving them back? He must be stupid. I'll be on watch for him. Maybe you guy's should drop by just in case." she said in a worried tone and smiled nervously.  
  
"Sure be there in a few. Oh and Botan, You FAILED To MENTION This Guy Carries Around A GIGANTIC BOOMERANG!!" he yelled then closed the mirror putting it in his pocket.  
  
***----------------------------------------------------------------***  
  
CeCe: I don't know about this chapter. I like it but...Oh I don't know, u tell me what cha think!=^_^=  
  
Aaliyah: hee, hee I meet them in the next chapter as I join the team so REVIEW!!! 


	3. A new FEMALE team member

CeCe: Gomen peeps! My bad, I'm sooooooo sorry for being late!  
  
Aaliyah: yes she's VERY sorry  
  
CeCe: yep MY COMPUTER HATES ME! Now let's get rite 2 the story  
  
Aaliyah: herre's chapter two of What the!, u really need a new title.  
  
CeCe: yeah, that and a sound effects guy. Enjoy! Oh I DON'T own YuYu H.  
  
***---------------------------------------------------------***  
  
Midnite touched down gracefully. Aaliyah jumped off, grabbed the bag and her boomerang and they walked forward to the giant palace. Upon coming to the door they were meet by a girl with light blue hair and pink eyes.  
  
"Hello, we've been waiting for you" the girl, Botan, tuned and opened the doors. They walked down the large hallway for what seemed like ½ hour, but soon came to their destination. Botan stepped forward and opened the doors.  
  
"Koenma, here he is"  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm a 'he'" she said stepping into the room  
  
"ummmm..."   
  
"Yeah, well guess what I'm not a male..." she pulled her hood down  
  
"I'm a FEMALE" she finished  
  
"THAAAAANK YOOOOOU BOTAN!" Koenma smiled taking in her features. Her eyes were now a dark blue that seemed to search your soul. And her pupils, instead of round ones, were exactly like a cats, that rounded diamond shape. She had jet black hair with little streams of blue throughout it that was pulled back in a braid with a gold ring at the end. She had bangs that dared to fall past her eyes and two strands of hair in front of her ears that hung to her waist, curling slightly at the end. She beared two furry black ears with white tips semi atop her head and a matching tail.  
  
"Here are the objects I stole Koenma-sama, the Shadow Sword and the Forlorn Hope" she placed the bag she'd been carrying on his desk. He just stared at her and took the bag. He opened the bag and took the items out thinking 'Yeah! my dad's not gonna kill me!'.  
  
"We'll I'll catch you later. I've gotta be goin'" Aaliyah turned in her hill an walked to the door, only to be stopped.  
  
"Wait! Were do you think your going?!"  
  
"Huh?" she turned  
  
"I'm sorry but we're not done"  
  
"I gave back the items what else is there?"  
  
"Well, you STOLE the sword and mirror, so..." Koenma trailed off  
  
"so?" she asked her pupils shrinking in size and not cause of the light.  
  
"Um, I'm afraid that you'll have to serve an appropriate punishment"  
  
"what?" Aaliyah asked not really believing what he said   
  
"Yes, you'll have to serve an appropriate punishment" he repeated  
  
"Well, what is it?" she asked thinking 'it can't be that bad...I did bring them back'  
  
"600 years in prison."  
  
"What?!" she screamed jumping on to his desk and staring him in the face.  
  
"Yes, 600 years. I'm so sorry!" he backed as far as he could go in his chair, she could be quite scary, despite her looks  
  
"Damn it! Knowing me, I'd die in there, in that little cell... there has ta be another option..." she was worried, very worried  
  
"I don't think so, not with your record" he looked to huge pile of papers on his desk and sighed. 'Whoa, I did that? Wow...' she thought looking at the papers  
  
"yes, you did" ignoring his mind reading, and answer, she continued,  
  
"there has ta be another way... a trade or deal, perhaps?" she asked hopping for a yes.   
  
"Hmmmm, with your skill, maybe..." Koenma had a thoughtful look on his face   
  
***------------------------------------------------------***  
  
The group of four finally made it to the palace. Yusuke once again reached into his pocket and grabbed the mirror, opening it up.  
  
"Hey Botan let us in" Yusuke said after seeing her face  
  
"...Ok the door should be opening, I'll meet you half way" she hung up and Yusuke snorted that was what, the 3rd or 4th time today he was hung up on. They looked up upon hearing the door open, by itself. They walked in right as the door was closing and started on the long hall. After quite sometime they meet up with Botan and were now coming into view with Koenma's office door. After walking across the busy room, they made it to Keonma's door, Botan opening it.  
  
"Um Koenma? The boys are here" she stepped a side as they entered. They all saw a cloaked figure sitting on the end of Koenma's desk.  
  
"Ok were is he and who is this?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Uh Yusuke, I think 'he'd' be offended by that" Koenma spoke up  
  
"and 'he' *pointing* is the one your looking for" Koenma answered  
  
"him?! what is he doing just sitting there?" Yusuke asked. The figure sighed.  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm a male around here?" she stood  
  
"I sure as hell don't, Botan said it" Koenma answered with a very big smile.  
  
"Koenma!" Botan pouted and sighed 'why'd I get stuck with this job?'  
  
"It's starting to piss me off. What exactly states I'ma male? Well I'm not" She pulled off her cloak completely this time, somehow not taking her boomerang off. Everyone in the room gasped except for Koenma and Botan.  
  
"I'm a female" she said with a smirk, in her regular voice which was a little higher but not like Keiko's small voice. She had a body that would put any human girl to shame and would defiantly get a male's attention no matter what, like now. Her skin was a soft light  
  
chocolate brown. She had a small waist line and flat stomach, long legs and wide hips that were clad in black tight pants that nicely showed off her bootylicious butt. She wore a tight blue tank-top that showed just enough cleavage to make every guy in the room blush. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, she had bangs and two thick strands of hair in front of her ears that hung at her waist and curled slightly at the end. Over all she was drop dead gorgeous. By this time Koenma was drooling having seen her whole body.  
  
"..." nobody said anything and Aaliyah could feel herself blush  
  
"Ok people you can stop staring. Great I get stuck with perverts well at least they're cute" she mumbled the last part to herself.  
  
"Oh who does your hair? I love it!" Botan squealed and ran over to her  
  
"um, me." she smiled to Botan who nodded  
  
"we'll have ta talk later" Botan suggested and got a nod in response  
  
"Oh *cough* um ahem, Aaliyah, this is Yusuke, Kwuabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Yusuke, Kwuabara, Hiei, Kurama meet your new team mate, Aaliyah.".  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"HER?!" Yusuke asked not believing what Koenma just said  
  
"yes her. She could teach you a lot-" Koenma was cut off  
  
"What's that suppose ta mean?! Huh?? And YES I AM your new 'team mate' gotta problem with it?"  
  
"No but you don't have ta shout! And come to think about it, yes, I DO have a problem with it" he stepped forward  
  
"That makes two of us, it's not like I wanna do this! I got stuck with it! I CAN'T spend 250 years in prison! I'd die not being able to hunt and kill, especially smart ass people like you!" she yelled. By this time they were just inches away from each other.  
  
"And as much as I'd luv to chat with you all day, I'm late for dinner-" as if on cue Yusuke's stomach growled followed by Kwuabara's and soon everyone else. She sighed and turned  
  
"Well I guess you guys could join me and however's at base for dinner-" she suggested  
  
"Of course, we couldn't turn you down." Koenma cut her off and hopped down from his chair heading to the door.  
  
"Well come on people let's go! someone cover for me!" Everyone sweat-dropped, but followed Koenma outside.  
  
***------------------***  
  
"Ok, how are we gonna do this?" Aaliyah asked looking around the group.  
  
"I don't know but I'm NOT riding with Botan" Yusuke stated looking at Botan  
  
"And what is that suppose ta mean?!" Botan yelled in his face.  
  
"*sigh* is he always this rude?" Aaliyah asked  
  
"yes I'm afraid so" Kurama answered with a smile  
  
"hey! I'm right here ya know"  
  
"hn, it's not like we CAN'T hear you, you ARE yelling" Aaliyah mumbled and got a few snickers in the proses.  
  
"What was that?" he turned from Botan to Aaliyah  
  
"I'm surprised we can still hear." She mumbled, looking him in the eye  
  
"excuse me? Is there something you'd like to share with the group?" he asked glaring at her.  
  
"Sure, I SAID, I'm surprised we can still hear. Could ya stop shouting?" she glared right  
  
back, which was almost as good as one of Hiei's.  
  
"*sigh* look I'll carry all who can't fly" Midnite sighed and started growing even bigger. He stopped when he was bigger then an adult horse and since he was husky he was about twice the size of his original transformation (he hasn't de-transformed).  
  
"Wow..." Yusuke looked up at the large 'cat'  
  
"Ok people let's get this over with" he had to bend down so they could get on. Aaliyah jumped on first then Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kwuabara, him and Hiei did NOT want to sit next to each other.  
  
"Does this thing have a seatbelt?" Yusuke asked jokingly with a grin  
  
"excuse me? 'Thing', you know I don't have ta carry you or maybe I could drop you...100 feet is a long way down..."  
  
"hey, hey let's TRY to get along. Ok, you guy's 'll have ta keep up to follow" Aaliyah turned  
  
"No prob!" Botan said with a smile in her cheery voice, hopping on her floating oar.  
  
"Lets go!" Midnite once again jumped into the sky and glided to their destination. Aaliyah smiled as she felt the familiar waves of excitement flow through her like the wind in her hair. She was generally happy when she was flying in the sky with Midnite, he'd always find a way to make her really happy.  
  
Midnite touched down a few feet away from a large house. He bent down to let then get off.  
  
"You can walk the rest of the way. *poof*" He then turned back into a kitten and hopped on Aaliyah's shoulder.  
  
"Aw! He's cute!" Botan jumped off her oar and quickly made her way to Aaliyah soon followed by the cat lover himself Kwuabara, and started petting the kitten. She got a purr in response.  
  
"Awwwwww"  
  
"he's adorable"  
  
"look at his paws"  
  
"and those ears"  
  
"you can hold him if you'd like" Aaliyah handed her the kitten and walked to the house, followed by the others. She opened the door and moved a side for them to enter.  
  
"Wow, you have a nice place." Kurama said looking to one of the many plants the large house.  
  
"Yeah, really nice" Kwuabara looked a bit in shock at the large house.  
  
"Why thank you! But it's not really 'my' place" she smiled  
  
"what do you mean?" Kurama asked and she noticed he was still looking at the green ivy growing across the floor and the side of the wall  
  
"well, this is a base, there's tons of them, I'll explain later. Ya know, there's plenty of them around the place" she smiled  
  
"huh?" Everyone but Kurama and Hiei, he doesn't really care, asked  
  
"really?" Kurama asked his face seemed to brighten a bit  
  
"Of course, there's a green house out back. I like plants and with the different demons dropping/checking in it's natural" she smiled showing her long, sharp teeth, and started walking down the hall to the kitchen.   
  
(A/N: I know I didn't describe the house so it's like the house on the cartoon X-Men Evolution, the institute. I don't know why but I like that house.)  
  
"You'll all probably find something to your liking" she walked into the kitchen and saw J.  
  
"Don't bother I know you're here. And-" he was meet with six strangers. He was in a plain green shirt with a collar and gray pants. The six looked him over not missing the ears and tail and shimmering golden eyes.  
  
"Ya know I wasn't gonna say anything" she pouted and walked to him  
  
"is there extra ta eat?" she asked  
  
"wait, your mission?" he asked  
  
"*sight* fine to make a long story short I got myself in some trouble and am now a *sigh* spirit detective, for now" His eyes widened  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah it's true"  
  
"and they are..." he asked trailing off and gesturing to the six guest, but already knowing the answer.  
  
"*sigh* my team" she said, head bowed  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"no it's alrite. BUT you broke the number one rule.*sigh* Kami. Well it happened for a reason" he smiled his eyes sparkling.  
  
"But DON'T mention this in your report for the mission"  
  
"good idea but, aren't head quarters gonna fine out?"  
  
"Nope. The only people who know 'bout this are in the room, right? Well then they won't. So are you going to introduce us?" he asked kindly  
  
"Oh, um let me see if I remember" she smiled as he sweat dropped  
  
"Ok I know this is Botan and Koenma-"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Yeah Koenma, and Kurama, who likes plants, you two will get along purr-fectly, this is Hiei and Kwuabara" she smiled finished  
  
"um you missed someone" Kurama smiled knowing she meant to  
  
"Oh I did? Gomen. Oh yeah this is the 'team leader' Yusuke" she laughed at the annoyed look on Yusuke's face.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and you'll *pointing to Aaliyah* have ta cook something" his eye's matching his emotion, firm but kind.  
  
DIIIIIING-DOOOONG  
  
"I'll get it. You COULD start something to eat" she left without another word.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout her, I'm surprised she's even talking. She hates being somewhere with people she doesn't know or vis versa she's usually shy and you, midnite, could be a bit nicer, your already spoiled" looking a way from the 'cat' who was being petted by Botan and Kwuabara, he grabbed some plates from the cabinets and walked over to the table, setting them down.  
  
"Please take a set. Anything particular you'd like to eat?" he asked as they sat down  
  
"Oh no sir, it doesn't matter" Botan spoke up for the guys, the last thing they needed was rudeness.  
  
"Alrite then, hope you don't mind *takes breath* Sweet&Sour Chicken, Beef with Broccoli, Shrimp Lo Mein, Sesame Chicken, Sweet&Sour Shrimp, Beef Chow Mein, Fried rice, white rice, Egg Rolls, and Crab Rangoon" he smiled and turned to the stove. They each looked at each other eyes wide, that was a lot of food.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Aaliyah opened the door to find a purple skinned demon with horns on her head, light purple hair, and four boxes sitting around her.  
  
"Hey, I've got a delivery for this bounty base, base blue, number 6636?" the demon asked  
  
"yeah this is the place. What cha got?" Aaliyah smiled and asked  
  
"It's from Bounty head quarters. This one has the spacial outfits" She pointed to a smaller box in front of her it was about 2 or 3 feet tall.  
  
"And this one has the accessories, Ok? Sign here please." She held up a transparent clipboard and a pen after pointing to the other smaller box.  
  
"Sure" Aaliyah signed and gave back the pen.  
  
"Thank you! Ja ne!" She smiled and walked away.  
  
'Spacial outfits? Oh well. someone must of wanted all of these to be sent here for them' Aaliyah thought bring the boxes in.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Aaliyah walked in as J was turning to the stove with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously  
  
"um someone delivered a lot of clothes, who's do you think they are?" she asked walking to him.  
  
"Hmmmm about how much clothes?" he asked  
  
"4 boxes."  
  
"Oh they're for the bounty convention/ get together." he put on some rice  
  
"Oh yeah, were should I put them?"  
  
"In the living room everyone passes through there eventually. We'll probably have ta leave a note or something"  
  
"Cool, I'll email everyone here, be back" she left again.  
  
"Bounty Convention?" Botan asked  
  
"yes, I've heard of such a thing. I went once with my dad."  
  
"What is it?" Yusuke asked  
  
"it's when/where every, or mostly every, bounty hunter comes together. They sell and buy things, talk and tell wonderful stories. There's food, drinks and activities, music and dancing, and a little bounty hunting. It's kinda like a carnival." he turned back to the  
  
stove. Aaliyah entered and washed her hands and started cooking. Soon the aroma of delicious food filled the air. As soon as it was done the two cooks placed the food on big plates and set them on the table.  
  
"You'll have ta sever yourselves" Aaliyah smiled and looked for a place to sit. The only spots left were by Koenma or Yusuke(A/N: it's like this: Aaliyah, empty chair, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Aaliyah, get it? Cuz I don't). She mentally sighed and  
  
took the seat next to Yusuke. J didn't sit since he'd already eaten so he started on the dishes.  
  
"I'll get 'em" Aaliyah offered  
  
"that's ok" he continued with the dishes.  
  
"Now THAT was good" Koenma grinned and sat back in the chair.  
  
"Yes I agree how'd you make all that so quickly, and the taste, wow" Kurama asked  
  
"Yes do tell" Botan and Kurama leaned forward.  
  
"It's simple. I could teach you guys if you want."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"of course"  
  
"Are you guys busy, lets say.... this Saturday?" she asked  
  
"Nope-" Botan was cut short  
  
"Actually, you have a case"  
  
"What?! That soon" Aaliyah frowned  
  
"but Koenma-" Botan started  
  
"No but's."  
  
"Well tell us about this case" Aaliyah leaned back in her chair and stared licking her figures/ claws (er paws maybe)in a animal like way, a gesture that was getting to Yusuke.  
  
"Well-" Keonma started but was cut off  
  
"what are you doing?" Yusuke asked eyes wide  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Stop it with the licking"  
  
"and why should I? Does it BOTHER you?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes  
  
"hey I was talking!"(koenma)  
  
"Yes it does"(yusuke)  
  
"why?"(aaliyah)  
  
"Um hello people,"(koenma)  
  
"it's, um, it's...gross!"(yusuke)  
  
"riiiiiiight. Ya know, I AM a demon of the feline family, I don't like to be dirty, like you humans" (aaliyah)  
  
"HEY, PEOPLE"(koenma)  
  
"and what is that suppose ta mean?!" Yusuke stood  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Koenma yelled  
  
"..."  
  
"That's better. ANYWAYS as I was saying, You guys have to go under cover,"  
  
"what?!" this time Aaliyah stood  
  
"Yes under cover, to watch these guys just to make sure they're not planning anything, it will only be for a little while. These guys are TOP demons. If you think the Sant Beast were tough then you'd better quit now."  
  
"The Sant Beast? did you fight then before they died?" Aaliyah asked  
  
"Yes THEY killed them"  
  
"Oh, so you're the human, and demon, team who killed those weaklings. I knew you sounded familiar. Finally someone killed them off."  
  
"They were a pathetic excuse for a demon with their rep." Hiei added  
  
"I agree" Aaliyah nodded  
  
"Koenma, what are the names of these demons we're to look for?" Kurama asked  
  
"I wish I had the file I could show you photo."  
  
"I could look them up, but I need names" Aaliyah started collecting the dishes. Botan got up also and started helping with the little mess.  
  
"Ok then, one of the demons happened to be Tarkan Hunuta the guy you killed"  
  
"What?! But he was a human!" Aaliyah stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Well it appears he wasn't"  
  
"But he smelled and looked human"  
  
"I'm thinking he can barrow peoples bodies OR he's a shape shifter..."  
  
"I'll pull up his file. He's probably still alive if he can posses bodies" Aaliyah put the last dish in the dish washer and walked out of the kitchen followed by everyone else. 'What have I gotten myself into mother?' Aaliyah thought as she headed to the elevator by the stairs.  
  
***------------------------------------------------***  
  
CeCe: Yea! Another chapter done!!!! Gomen for being late it's my computer's fault, it hates me. Ok I was gonna lead this into the Dark Tournament but I'm not to sure. Though the tournament is the pur-fect place for (the) romance, it practically screams Come Fall In Love!  
  
Aaliyah: True, true.  
  
CeCe: and with Kurama, the Love God himself, there, it's sure to be love in the air!  
  
Kurama: but-  
  
CeCe: Hey the hott luv god is herre!  
  
Kurama: I've alwayz been herre  
  
CeCe: oh yeah, um anywayz i'ma try and put some Kurama/Hiei luv er, FEELINGS in the next chap. Till then, REVIEW and now get a rose from Kurama!  
  
Kurama: what?!  
  
CeCe: yep. A rose grown by Kurama himself! Now all I have ta do is get in that garden of his without getting killed...  
  
Kurama: my garden, no way!  
  
Aaliyah: Review peeps! Ja ne! 


	4. Team Charm: Aaliyah's past

CeCe: hey peeps! Ur kickin' it herre with ur favorite demons, and Spirit Detectives! The YYH gang! *applause and cheer sound effects* And 2day the hot speed demon will start the chapter!

Hiei: hn, why am I herre?

CeCe: duh, ur starting the chapter, and you readers don't forget to check out my lil' store, Hott Anime R' Us!

Aaliyah: and leave a review on ur way out, now..........*30 minutes later* *whispers* um Hiei? Start the chapter

Hiei: why?

CeCe: uh I'll give u some ice cre- er um sweet snow! *holds up tub of i.c.*

Hiei: *eyes wide* ok herre's chapter 4 for What The! Now Sweet Snow! *tackles CeCe and takes i.c.*

P.S. this is a combined ch. And I luv the way I wrote the ending

***-----------------------------------------------------***

Kurama closed his textbook and placed it atop the others. They'd left Aaliyah's shortly, after she pulled up the files, due to the hour and their grogginess. He walked to his bathroom and undressed, getting in the shower. (A/u: nope I'm NOT going into detail about him in the shower *gets food thrown at her* I'm sorry!). When he was done he turned the water off grabbed a towel and stepped out. He dried off and headed to his room with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Upon entering he was a bit surprised to see Hiei sitting on the floor. He looked up at Kurama when he heard his soft footsteps.

"Hiei?"

"Hn, you were expecting someone else?"

"Nope." Kurama smiled, walked over to his chest of drawers and grabbed a shirt, putting it on and grabbing a pair of boxers and walking to the bathroom.

"Hn. Why are you in such a good mood" Hiei asked looking at him through the mirror in the bathroom. 

'Why am I in such a good mood?' he asked himself picking up his toothbrush up 'because you're here' he thought and picked up his toothpaste 'okay where the hell did that come from?'

"I don't know, no reason I guess. Why? I can't be in a good mood?" he got a snort in return, he smiled and put toothpaste on his brush and started brushing.

'Damn humans and their emotions' Hiei thought watching Kurama rinse the paste from his mouth and wipe it off with a towel. Kurama walked back in his room, now with his boxers on.

"Before you go, what do you think of our knew 'team mate'?" Kurama asked sitting on his bed

"I don't know if she can fight, I'll have to challenge her," 

"Yes, I agree"

"and it seems she'll be a hand full for Yusuke."

"Do you mean her physical appearance, or as some would say, her very developed body, or her ability to put up a more then good argument?"

"For Yusuke, both."

"Yes, but she's the perfect match for him."

"Kurama, you're not saying what I think your saying…Yes, she'd be perfect but you've forgotten one thing"

"What? She's strong physically and mentally, very attractive and has a brain from what I can tell"

"Hn, Kurama, she's one of us, a demon." Hiei stated in a obvious tone

"Soooooo?"

"Kurama, stop acting stupid, you know what I'm talking about. Plus she's a Bounty Hunter"

"Well I don't think that matters"

"What about her? Being mated to a human." Hiei shuttered at the thought

"Oh Hiei, humans aren't that bad. But that might be a little problem"

"Hn, cupid, I'll be in the tree if you need me" Hiei said and quickly shut his mouth and jumped to and out the window, hearing Kurama laugh.

"G-night Hiei!" he whispered, with a smile, into the night just loud enough for Hiei to hear

"hn, go to sleep fox". He whispered back and watch as the wind picked up and blew Kurama's hair around lightly. Kurama couldn't really see him and he was thankful for that since a light blush rose to his checks. 'And what was that? If you need me? Hn, I've been around humans too long, I'm starting to get 'feelings'' He thought and laid back on the tree branch and quickly feel into his usual light sleep, but it now was filled with fluffy dreams of Kurama. 

Kurama closed his window half way and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and feel into a Hiei-filled dream world.

***----------------------------------***

The next morning Kurama woke up with a smile on his face. He pushed his covers off, jumped up and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his books and book bag and headed down stairs. 'Hmmm' he thought and looked for his mother. His search ended with another, yet again, note on the table saying she had to go out of town for a little while, a week or so, and for him to be careful. He sat down and ate quickly, put his dishes up, grabbed his bag and practically ran out the door. 

"It took you long enough" Hiei jumped out of nowhere and started walking with him.

"Great, your in a good mood again" Hiei said after noticing the big smile on his face.

"Yes, it seems I am. I really don't know why" Kurama smiled

"Well could you please stop it. It's really annoying" Hiei didn't bother to look at him as Kurama stuck his tongue out at him, though Hiei was a bit shocked at this gesture.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, fox. Unless you want me to cut it off" Hiei smirked and watch as Kurama's eyes grew big and his tongue shot back in his mouth.

Soon enough they meet up with Yusuke and Kwuabara, Kurama was silent up in-till he saw them. He waved an smiled, getting a small glare from Yusuke and a big grin from Kwuabara.

"What's wrong with Yusuke?" Kurama asked Kwuabara

"Nothing, I'm just peachy!" Yusuke started walking

"Would you please tell him it's a wonderful day! And he shouldn't be in a crummy mood." Kwuabara stated to Kurama, more then asked, as they started walking

"Yes, Yusuke, the sun is shining, birds are singing, how could you be down on a lovely day like this?" Kurama asked with a smile

"That's just ONE reason. EVERY one's in a good mood."

"Hn. At least one of you aren't bouncing around"

"Hiei." Kurama stuck his tongue out at him again but it shot back in as he saw Hiei's hand move for his sword.

"Remember what I said last time?" Hiei smirked

"hn." Kurama answered

"so what's the other reasons?" Kurama turned to Yusuke

"WELL,-" Yusuke was interrupted by the beeping of his comp mirror. He growled and grabbed the mirror, opening it up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT BOTAN?!" Yusuke yelled into the mirror and waited for her to pick it back up, since she'd dropped it.

"What is your problem?!" Botan yelled back

"I'm NOT in a good mood, Botan, so what is it?"

"Well excuse me, hn. Well maybe you'll cheer up because Li-chan will be joining you at school" Botan smiled

"who the hell is Li-chan?" Yusuke asked

"Who do you think. Do you really want me to explain it to you?"

"..."

"IT'S AALIYAH, HELLO!" Botan yelled

"I don't see her anywhere" Kurama looked around the now in view school

"Don't see who?" Aaliyah appeared out of nowhere clad in uniform, a bandanna, sunglasses, a book-bag on one shoulder, her hair in two buns with the tips of her hair sticking out and stopping under he chest. She still had her bangs and strands of hair in front of her 'ears', and her skin was the same chocolate brown.

"ahhhhh! Don't do that!" Yusuke yelled, catching his breath

"hey, people of happy go lucky vill" she said in a bored and sleepy tone, she then saw Botan on the mini mirror.

"Hey Botan, Why'd Koenma have ta call me so early? I am NOT a morning person" she asked with a frown.

"well, I'm not sure. I guess cause it was on short notice?" She smiled

"SHORT NOTICE! I had ta model this stupid uniform for him, he owes me big time" Aaliyah frowned then glared at Yusuke as he snickered.

"That's not funny, you numskull!"

"if they kill each other it'll never happen" Hiei glanced at Kurama.

"true" They watched as Aaliyah yelled at Yusuke.

"hey were am I gonna stay?" Aaliyah asked leaving Yusuke alone.

"We'll figure that out later, now off with all of you. I'll meet you after school" she hung up. Yusuke growled, Aaliyah sighed, and Hiei dashed way with a 'hn'.

"Where's he off to?" Aaliyah asked curiously 

"He doesn't go to school" Kurama smiled

"he's not that kinda demon, y'know."

"But koenma MADE me come. Hn. What a smart and very lucky demon" she then frowned

"Why'd I have ta go ta school! To many humans" she shivered looking around and getting a few 'cat' calls, whistles and 'daaaaaaaamn's

"hn. Humans. And you live here? How can you take it" she asked Kurama and noticed he was getting a few 'OH!'s, 'he's sooo hott', and 'he's dreamy'

"Don't worry about people here they're just stupid" Kwuabara smiled

"I'll meet you guys later" he walked off to a group of three guys. They keep walking and soon entered the building.

"Where's the restroom, I just CAN'T take this skirt!" she looked from Kurama to Yusuke

"Right over there" Kurama pointed to the other side of the hall.

"Be back" She quickly walked into the restroom, and stood in front of the mirror. She put her bag down and started looking through it.

"Ah. Found you." she headed to one of the stalls. She slid on the skintight shorts she'd got out her bag and pulled her skirt up till it stopped at mid-thigh. After making sure her tail was hidden, under her skirt, she walked out the stall and to a mirror, running her figures through her bangs and strands of hair that were in front of her 'ears'.

"Ah, I could go to sleep right now"

"I know what cha mean"

"huh?" Aaliyah turned around

"Yeah, I'm not a morning person either, call me Chris" a girl with black hair pulled in a pony tail and icy blue eyes smiled

"but you don't look like crap, like me. call me Li" Aaliyah grinned. Then the bell rang.

"well, Li-chan, we better get to class, we've only got a few minutes. Oh by the way I love the skirt" she pointed to her own thigh length one and smiled. She picked up her bag and headed to the door, Aaliyah right behind her.

"I'll see you around sometime, Li-chan"

"same here, Chris-chan" they both went their separate ways. She made her way back to the boys.

"Hey sorry 'bout the wait" 

"no problem, I'm gonna skip anyway, I hate Math" Yusuke closed his locker

"What subject don't you hate, Yusuke?" Kurama asked

"Good question" Yusuke grinned

"do I have ta go to the office or something?" she asked

"oh yeah. Do you want me to take you?" Kurama smiled

"I'll take her, I'd hate ta hear how you were late to class" Yusuke said sarcastically

"ok. Since you'll be skipping I'll meet you later. Hopefully we'll have a class together so I can help you" and with that Kurama smiled and walked away.

"Kurama is soooo nice, no wonder EVERY one likes him" she laughed at the expression on Yusuke's face.

"….um, Thanks." Aaliyah said, braking the silence, and looking down at the floor that was passing by, since they were on their way to the office.

"huh" Yusuke looked at her

"you heard me" if she knew her way around she would have probably RAN to the office then. 'Damn, I've been around humans to long'

"Why?"

"Cause..." she trailed off

"cause..." he urged her to continue

"*sigh* CAUSE, you didn't have ta take me to the office, there, happy?" she placed her arms behind her head and looked to the ceiling.

"Very. And I skip school all the time, it's not like anyone cares" he found himself staring at her chest and mentally slapped himself for it.

"you look like the type to skip class ALL the time, but I don't blame ya, being here is like being in jail" Yusuke nodded and pointed to a door up ahead. They both walked in and were meet with a male student with brown hair. He sighed, but his eyes widened when he saw Yusuke.

"U-u-um may I h-help y-you?" he stammered not taking his eyes off of Yusuke. Yusuke smirked, his eyes closed, leaning on the counter 'Oh the power I have over people, hee hee' he thought.

"Well he needs a planet, that can handle the size of his ego to stay on, and I need a schedule, I'm new" smiled knowing Yusuke was glaring at her

"Oh. *Sigh*good*sigh*. Name, please?" The guy, happy that Yusuke didn't need his help, sighed and gladly asked, looking to the girl. 

"Wow. You're pretty, er, um sorry" he bowed his head

"Thanks, and it's ok, look my first name up, Aaliyah, A-a-l-i-y-a-h" she smiled

"That's a pretty name. Hold on" he smiled and walked over to one of the file cabinets.

"Aaliyah, Aaliyah, Aaaaaaliiiiyaaah... Ah! Found it, you're the only one with that name" he smiled, pulled a small piece of paper out of the folder, and walked back over to the counter/window and handed the paper to her, as an older lady walked out from one of the back offices.

"Oh hello sweet heart, I don't believe I've seen you around, what's your name?"

"Aaliyah, I'm new" she smiled sweetly

"well welcome, I hope you'll enjoy it here, I think you will" she smiled and picked up a folder.

"Yusuke...in trouble again?" she asked 

"Nope, showing Li, er, Aaliyah the office"

"Mmm-hmm, well you and your girlfriend had better get to class." She caught his mix up 

"WHAT?!"

"Hopefully you can keep him in line and outta this office and outta detention. Ah young love" she smiled at Aaliyah and left. Aaliyah stood there blushing like crazy her mouth open, Yusuke looking the same. It was too late for Aaliyah or Yusuke to tell her wrong. The boy not listening to the lady asked,

"Are you busy...this Saturday-?" for some reason he glanced at Yusuke and saw he was now glaring daggers at him

"n-never mind. Do you need help with your schedule?" he asked, now hoping she'd say no so he wouldn't get the shit beat out of him.

"No, I think I can manage, I got Mr. Cocky here ta help. Well, see ya later" she said and grabbed Yusuke after laughing at him, since he was unconsciously glaring AND leaning over the counter.

Aaliyah couldn't help but giggle as they left.

"Hee, hee. Oh look I have MATH 1st" she chuckled handing the sheet to him. He took it and sure enough, on the sheet it had 1st Math, Mr. Yan, RM#2010.

"Well, I guess I can go to math...you don't have, Science, second with me, but it's with Kwuabara, then History, third, we all have together, then Choir? hmm you have that with KEIKO"

"You sound a bit pissed at this Keiko person, who is she?"

"Hn, just someone who likes to boss me around or just tell me what NOT to do"

"She sounds...oh what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Like a snotty little-"

"I was gonna say, um, like crap?" she laughed

"ANYWAYS fifth, Japanese (a/u: or English or Grammar, whatever you wanna call it) is with me, Reading, sixth, is wiiiiiiiith Kurama and seventh we all have together, P.E." he finished reading her schedule. By this time they were coming close to the math room. Yusuke stopped,

"Okay. You ready for hell?"

"Sure, bring it on." she then placed a fake smile on her face, but you could hardly tell, and took off her sunglasses, reviling now hazel eyes. Yusuke hesitated for a second 'damn, she has pretty, no, beautiful eyes- wait where'd the hell did that come from?!' he opened the door letting her walk in first.

"Yusuke, late again, but at least you came- Oh hello you must be the new student." A man about middle age smiled after seeing that Yusuke wasn't alone

"Yeah, sorry we're late, Yusuke had ta showed me were the office was. So it's not his fault"

Yusuke sunk over to his desk and sat down.

"Well for once Yusuke has a GOOD reason for being late. Yusuke actually doing something good, it must be gonna rain, sleet AND snow. Please take a seat" he smiled at Aaliyah who shook her head. She quickly looked over the class and immediately caught Kurama's red head and smile as he was pointing to a desk between Yusuke and himself. She quickly made her way towards the back of the class, and sat down placing her book bag on the floor. Right as she sat down she was handed 2 notes one from Kurama one from another person. 

The first one she open said,

__

wuz up?, 

Damn u fine, u fill out that uniform perfectly. I'ma butt men and u got the perfect ass, and yo legs, and chest damn! I just wanna cover u n cherries n' whipped cream and eat u up! What are ya doin' this Saturday, ma? Cuz that's what I wanna do ta ya.

~Mike (I'm in the 2nd row 3rd desk, look up)

__

She did and saw a tall guy with shoulder length black spiky hair, a green uniform, like Yusuke's, and a smirk plastered on his face. She smirked back, then looked down and frowned, 'pervert!' She pushed the note a side and opened Kurama's

__

Hey,

I take it you had no problems? (No problems with Yusuke either, right). I'll catch you up in all your classes, we usually go to my house after school. Let me see your schedule.

She grabbed her schedule, folded it and wrote on the same piece of paper he wrote on.

__

Nope, no probs and thanks Kurama, you remind me of my brother. Anywayz read this note some guy gave me, Kami the things guys say, but I have ta admit it doesn't sound like a bad idea but not with him. 

She folded the note and her schedule in Kurama's and handed it to him. She soon heard Kurama chuckle. He scribbled down something and handed the note back to her. 

__

You have a brother? What is his name, I probably know him. Ignore Mike, he's one of the playas at this school. And let me guess who u want to do that to u.......Yusuke, right. Not I'm just kidding. 

She wrote back

__

And your not a playa, riiiiitgh. hahaha very funny. -_-

When Kurama read what she wrote he noticed that she never answered his question about her brother...

__

I'll show you where Science is. 

She read the note right as the bell rang. Everyone gathered his or her things and left, but the guy named Mike stayed behind.

"Watch this" Kurama whispered to Aaliyah

"Hey Yusuke, Mike gave Li a very interesting note..." Kurama trailed off

"what? Hey Mike what's this about a note..." Yusuke stepped forward, fist raised. Mikes eyes widened and he ran out the door.

Second period went by quickly but third was a little slower since everyone was there. She found herself staring out the windows looking longingly, but sometimes like she wasn't actually looking at the outside, like she was looking at a different scene, something that Yusuke and Kurama noticed immediately. When she was in choir she made sure she got a good look at Keiko, she was a little shorter then her with short brown hair and brown eyes. 'Hm, so that's Keiko. I'd hate to be her, she looks like the, I think I'm smarter then you but I have no command since type'. They all eventually meet up with each other and walked to the gyms.

"hey, Li, are you all right?" Kurama asked her, Yusuke looked at her waiting for an answer

"Oh, I'm ok" she looked straight a head

"just wondering, you seem awfully…quiet"

"don't worry, I'm always quiet"

"but not like this, come on spill it what's wrong? and we KNOW something's wrong" Yusuke asked this time

"did someone say anything to offend you?" Kwuabara asked

"Oh no, Kwua-chan, if someone did you'd know, trust me, this school probably wouldn't be standing." she smiled, but they could tell it wasn't her usual smile.

"If you wanna talk we're here" they came to a stop outside the gym doors.

"We're outside right?" Kwuabara asked

"Yeah" Yusuke sighed

"We'll probably see you outside" Kurama smiled, as the bell rang.

"Better go we don't need ta be late" she smiled and turned and walked to the door of the girls gym and was meet by the same girl she meet in the bathroom. The guys watched as she greeted the girl and walked in the gym shooting them a smile.

"Hey, Yuskue, did Koenma tell you anything else about Aaliyah?" Kurama asked the question that started the conversation they'd be talking about till they saw her again.

"Hey, funny meeting you here." Chris smiled pulling her waist length hair into a low ponytail

"yeah" Aaliyah noticed for the first time that she had streams of white through out her hair

"I'm not sure if I have any more classes with you yet, since I was helping out in the office"

"really? I must have missed you by a class"

"we'll find out tomorrow" They both went to one of the assassin coaches and asked for a P.E. uniform for Aaliyah. They went to the dressing room, and dressed (luckily they had stalls) in their blue shorts and white shirts with the school and symbol on it, and headed to roll call. Lisa saying, that the black shirts were for Tuesday and Thursdays. The coach looked around and checked off the girls' names, she stopped when she got to Aaliyah, she walked over and smiled.

"You must be the new girl, right?"

"Yes, that's right" Aaliyah smiled

"I hope you'll enjoy it here, and I see you've made some friends, Christie and those guys, hopefully you can keep Yusuke from getting into trouble, Kwuabara's a very nice guy no need to worry about him, and Kurama's always a big help"

"yeah, well I knew them before I came to this school"

"that's good, you know some people. You'll fit right in" She smiled 

"Thank You" 

"Your welcome" she walked back to the front of the gym.

"Ok Ladies! Start your warm ups! Today will be a free day outside!"

"will the boys be out!?" a girl from the back asked

"I belive so!" the older lady sighed and shook her head. When warm ups were done, they headed outside. Aaliyah and Chris headed to a large tree and sat well laid down, since they didn't have more people to play jump-rope. Most of the people were in theater arts, practicing for a play, Lisa explained, that's why there weren't that many people.

"Hello ladies!" Kwuabara walked over with a smile, followed by Kurama and Yusuke who were mumbling to each other.

"Hey Kwua-chan! You guys, this is Chris"

"hey" Yusuke said ending the conversation between him and Kurama

"it's very nice to meet you" Kurama smiled

Kwuabara just grinned.

"We were gonna jump-rope, but we're short some people" Aaliyah sat up

"Hell no"

"what! I didn't even ask anything" she glared at Yusuke, he glared back

"come now children" Chris said and started chuckling

"hn, he started it" she laid back down

"what!?" Yusuke yelled and started mumbling something about girls who were demons. Kurama chuckled and took a set next to Aaliyah, Kwua next to him, and Yusuke sat next to Kwua. Aaliyah sat up and turned around, Chris doing the same.

"is it always this boring?" Aaliyah asked no one in particular

"well no-"

"yes, it's very boring that's why I skip" Yusuke cut Kurama off

"Speaking of rudeness," Kurama looked at Yusuke

"what?"

"*sigh* why were you mad today?"

"well *pause* KEIKO thinks I should STUDY more and my MOM AGREED. NEXT KEIKO thinks I should go SHOPPING for NEW clothes"

"what's wrong with the one's you have know?" Aaliyah asked

"that's just it, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM"

"I hate Keiko, she's the 'innocent' type, sucking up to the teachers all the time, such a goody two shoes." Chris said and started laughing with Aaliyah

"poor girl missing out on life," Aaliyah added and watched as some girl brought out a radio

"I feel kinda sorry for her" Aaliyah said right as the girl turned it on and 'Hott in herre' by Nelly started. Soon almost everyone was dancing.

"you guys aren't gonna dance?" Yusuke asked, looking at the two girls

"why? You wanna watch?" the girls giggled as Yusuke blushed lightly

"we just don't wanna embarrass anyone here" Aaliyah said and Chris nodded

"Yeah hardly any of these girls really know how ta dance. Where I come from everyone dances, and the parties…" Chris said, with a far away look on her face. 'hmmmm, it's something about her that seems…..off' Kurama thought

"Yeah, I miss the dances and routines back home, I'll have ta show you guys sometime. That's it you guys should come to the festival!" she looked at the guys with a smile showing her sharp teeth (she's not facing Chris).

"Festival?" Kwuabara asked

"Yeah the annual convention thing we talked about…"

"…oh yeah, sure I'll come"

"you can count me in, I haven't been THERE in a while" Kurama added and elbowed Yusuke.

"huh? Oh yeah, I'll go"

"when is it?" Chris asked

"this Saturday! It's gonna be fun, and I'll provide the clothes"

"aw, this Saturday? I can't go. I'm going outta town." Chris frowned

"really. That's not fair. Damn, well we'll take pictures. Hn I hate- parents." She almost slipped and said she hated humans.

"yeah parents suck big time."

All of a sudden Aaliyah's head shot up, she glanced at Kurama, who was looking at her. His eyes told her he'd felt it too. She looked at Yusuke who was looking around a little faster then normal, Kwuabara doing the same. 'They felt it too…though I recognize that Ki, but from were…' they'd all felt a non-human Ki signature close by but as soon as it had appeared it had vanished. The coaches stared yelling for everyone to come in. The group stood, stretched and started walking in and soon parted and went to their gyms. 

"Hey Yusuke you felt that right" Kurama spun his lock to the right numbers and opened it quickly pulling his regular clothes out.

"Yeah but where'd it go?" Yusuke and Kwua did the same and dressed quickly

"it seems that the demon, that appears to be a fox, is shielding it's ki" Kurama answered

"you mean a fox like you?" They finished dressing and grabbed their book bags

"yes" They walked out to the gym and sat on the bleachers, waiting for the bell to ring. They got a surprise when the girls came into their gym and sat down behind them.

"hey! Missed us?"

"um can't you guys get in trouble for being over here?" Kwua asked

"yup, sure can, but we're leaving" The bell rang and they headed outside and said their good bye's to Chris. Hiei jumped from a near by tree, midnite right behind him. They quickly walked to Kurama's house, he told them his mother was out of town. They entered his house and took a set.

"-" Before anyone could say any thing the doorbell rang and reviled a cherry Botan

"hello, everyone." 

"hey, botan"

"I have great news for you, you'll be staying at Genki's with Yukina"

"really? THE Genki? Yukina…that name sounds familiar."

"Yep the one and only. Yukina's from the Ice World, and is Hiei's sister-" she stopped and looked at Hiei

"Hiei has a sister?" Aaliyah asked

"Onna…"

"I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" she jumped behind Aaliyah

"Let me guess, you weren't supposed to tell me, right?" she shook her head

"Don't worry, Hiei won't kill you" Kurama said glancing at Hiei

"hn"

"hey, Botan you didn't happen to sense anything weird on your way here, did you?" Yusuke asked sitting on the floor.

"No, sorry. Why?"

"At school we felt the Ki of a demon, but then it just disappeared" 

"hmmmm, that's strange" Botan said as Aaliyah sat on the floor pulled of her bandanna and pulled her books out her bag, her tail sliding from under her skirt.

"yeah, Kurama says it's a fox demon"

"the ki felt familiar…" midnite trailed off and looked up at Aaliyah. 

"Familiar, like what Midnite" Aaliyah closed her eyes. 

"Christina…" She froze, her tail stopping, and hand placed over her binder.

"It's impossible, no. You don't think…" Aaliyah trailed off

"What? What's impossible? Who's Christina" Kurama asked, they all scooted closer to her, as she grabbed another binder from her bag, opened it and flipped quickly through it. They all noticed that the binder was filled with laminated pitchers. She stopped and went back to the very first sheet. It was a larger pitcher, in color, on it were four girls each looked ready to kill, their faces were emptied of all emotion.

The first girl to the left had wavy waist length blood red hair pulled in 2 pigtails with white high lights, bangs and 2 strands of hair in front of her 'ears' stopping at her chest. She had icy blue eyes and was partly leaning/holding a giant Bow about as tall as her, sitting in a bag were the arrows, some matching the size of the bow others were very small and long. She had gray-white tipped ears semi atop her head and a fluffy white-gray tipped tail. 

The next girl was holding a giant sickle that was a little taller then her, the blade sharp and shiny. She too had waist length wavy hair, bangs and 2 strands of hair in front of her 'ears' stopping at her chest, but hers was in 2 low pigtails pulled forward, her hair was white with silver high lights. She had one golden eye and one blue. She had white silver tipped ears semi atop her head and a white-silver tipped tail. 

The third girl was holing a giant sword (think Sano's from R. Kenshin), that was taller then her, the thick yet thin blade shimmered in the sun. Her wavy waist length dark brown hair was pulled back in a low pony tail she had black high lights with bangs and 2 strands of hair in front of her 'ears' stopping at her chest. She had one gold eye and one green. Her ears were semi a top her head, they were brown with black tips her big fluffy tail matching them. And last stood Aaliyah, her giant boomerang sat next to her, her hand resting atop it. Her wavy hair was in a semi high ponytail. Her eyes were dark violet. Her black white tipped ears sat semi atop her head, her tail curling slightly. In the front were two cats, one of them was Midnite. Everyone had their ear's pierced, twice in each ear, and wore dark colors.

In lovely blue letters were their names,

__

Mi-chan Ray-chan Chris-chan Li-chan

Basest Midnite

CHARM 

"This is the team, Charm. The first girl is a wolf demon the second is a dog demon and the third is a fox demon, the forth is me. We use ta be THE top team of thieves in all of Spirt World… next to Yoko Kurama but he was solo. There was no lock we couldn't pick, no treasure we couldn't steal. We were one of the best. Nothing could stop us, nothing." She was shacking now, she could feel tears flood her eyes, as the fateful memories returned, she just couldn't help it. She turned the page to a pitcher that was cut from a newspaper, the headline read 'You've Been Charmed: They've Struck Again, The Beautiful Yet Deadly, Charm'. The four of them were smiling at the camera with a jewel and peace sign. Aaliyah was holding a sign that said 'You've been charmed!'.

"Yes, I remember. You guys were the best team. You could tell what each other was going to do just by blinking, or using body language. You worked perfectly as a team and used this to your advantage and got whatever you wanted. And your weapons…" Kurama trailed off

"You were also know for your weapons, and brutality. Though the four of you hardly killed anyone when you did it was perfectly done," Hiei smirked looking down at the pitcher

"And you did everything with pride"

"Yes, if you provoked us you were dead in less ten seconds." A tear slid down her cheek and fell on the picture right on top of the girl that was named Chris-chan.

"Then it happened, the worse thing that could possibly happen, happened" She turned the page one side held a pitcher of a lady who looked exactly like Aaliyah ears, tail, everything, though her eyes were gold. She sat on her knees under a Sakura tree in a field of flowers, with two young children, a young boy about the age of eight sat at her left and a younger girl about the age of four sat at her right. They were looking at a plant. Tears started to fall silently down her cheeks.

"that's your brother, isn't it." Kurama stated more then asked

"Y-yes….. When I was a child our mother was murdered by our father, right in front of us. I was five and my brother was nine." She had a far off look on her face as she retold the memory…

__

In a field a lady and child are picking flowers, and in the back ground you can see Aaliyah's signature weapon her giant boomerang. The lady picks the child up and hugs her.

"I love you, 'liyah" the lady smiles and kiss the girl on the forehead

"and I love your brother, Lokie, too" 

"We love you too, mama. Is this enough?" the child, Aaliyah asks holding a hand full of colourful flowers.

"Yes, I believe so. Let's go in" she sat the girl down

"okay. C'on mama lets go!" Aaliyah tugged on her mothers long blue dress.

"you go a head, I'll meet you inside, I think I see the purfect flower"

"Ok ma, but hurry." Aaliyah ran through the field dodging trees and large rocks. She came to a large elegant house, and slowed to a walk. As she walked through the door, towards the living room, she found her older brother stacking wood next to the fireplace and Midnite sleeping on the couch.

"hey Lo-chan! I missed you!"

"you did? But you were only gone for about 15 minutes" the older boy walked over to her an leaned down,

"Where's ma?"

"she's comin' she found another flower"

"well let's pull these in some water and wait for ma" the boy ruffled her hair and pulled lightly on her pigtails

"give me ride to da kitchen" the girl asked batting his hands away

"Okay, fine, hop on" he turned around and she jumped on his back. She giggled the whole way there. After getting a vase out and putting water in it he put the flowers in and sat it on the table.

"hmm mom's been gone for a while, lets go get her" her brother grabbed her hand and walked outside, Midnite now right beside them. As they walked they heard the simple word, 'why?' which started it all. They both look at each other and took off running to the conversation; it was there mother and father.

The lady turned around and bent down to pick a flower, already knowing she was being watched.

"Come out whoever you are, I know your there" her ears flickered as she heard rustling in a near by bush. Out stepped a tall man clad in black pants and a green shirt. Two ears were semi a top his head sticking out throw his smooth green hair, that stopped at his cheek. His dull yellow eyes stared at her darkly.

"Shen?" The lady asked a bit shocked. She stood straight up and her gold eyes stared right back.

"Sakura…" he lounged at her without warning, throwing punch after punch. She blocked everyone one of them, then jumped up and backwards. She grabbed her boomerang and through it aiming at his head. It flew forward but missed as he dodged to the right and caught her weapon. He throw it back and watch as she dodged it, and lifted her hand, the boomerang made a complete turn around, flying to her hand.

"why?" she asked already knowing he planed to kill her.

"because there's a thin line between love and hate."

"we or at least I have moved on get over it. I couldn't take it any more, the augments, the fights,"

"and you just had to go-"

"yes with you trying to kill me every time I turned around, I had to."

"so it wasn't because you were in 'love' another?" he asked sarcastically

"no, you bastard, if you would have hurt one of my kids I would have killed you!" she charged at him and throw her boomerang. He mumbled a few unheard words and his eye's widen as the boomerang made contact and sliced him in half. She stood and catched her boomerang, but frowned as her ears flicked, picking up movement behind her.

"mother! Behind you!" both of her children yelled, they couldn't get there in time. It was too late. Her eye's widened as a sharp blade shot through her stomach and back out. Her mouth was open but no sound came out, but as he looked in her eyes he saw so much hatred in them that it scared him.

"What…" she whispered

"Illusion, a little magic trick I picked up" he smirked, but was punch square in the jaw, sending him flying a few feet away. Aaliyah's brother turned back to his mother, where his sister sat crying over their mother.

"Mommy, it ok you gonna be all right. She's all right, right?" he looked into his sister's eyes, then his mother's

"Sakura you'll be fine" Midnite looked down at her, with such a sad face

"Yeah, your gonna be all right mother-"

"No. I want you to take care of your sister, Midnite take care of them both. I love you all, I always have and always will." She smiled and her eyes closed.

"Mom? Mom?! MOM! Mom…" Aaliyah started crying. Her bother pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, Midnite licked her hand. He stood and watched them, walking slowly over to them.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to kill you all" her brother let her go and stood.

"You…" he growled and glared at him, his father.

"Stay here-" he looked down at his sister but saw something unexpected. He watched as fur started covering her body. Something inside of her clicked and she couldn't stop it. All she could see was red as she lost control and lounged at him claws stretched out forward. Despite her small size, sense she was a little kid, she tackled him, sinking her long sharp claws in his skin and pulling them downward. He yelled and grabbed her, throwing her towards a tree, but noted the ten deep wounds down his chest. The last thing she saw was her brother, now a bit bigger then her in his full demon form, jump at their father, Midnite at her side licking her face.

"I don't know if I fought again, I had blacked out, I couldn't control my demon form. I hadn't finished my lessons from my mother and it didn't help seeing what I saw. When I woke I was back in the house, my brother and Midnite a sleep at my side. And that was the first time we killed him or at least we thought. When I was 12 my father came back and separated Midnite and me from my brother and we haven't seen my brother sense, but then we meet them all in the same day and we started training together. We build a home and soon became know as the group Charm." She turned the page.

"We were then meet with a challenge: Jay. The bounty hunter, he was the only one who could have caught us. We enjoyed fighting together. The night that we choose to steal the Jewel of Jade, I saw my father again. H-He stole her from us, and it should have been me. I fought him and was winning. He knew that and out of desperation he grabbed a few daggers outta his pocket and knowing we'd give our lives for each other he threw them at me. But they never hit cause I was pushed outta the way! Christina pushed me! I was in shock. It was like slow motion as the daggers raced towards her, killing her instantly. We all watch as she smiled and then left us! All we could think and say was that it's not fair! And it's not! We took our anger out on him killing him quickly but keep going tearing him to shreds. When we were done there was nothing that could identify him, he was that badly beating. But for some reason I knew he wasn't dead I could feel it. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach… I know that she shouldn't have died, no! I can still feel the pain, like that day with my mother, I can still feel it. It should have been ME! They didn't deserve this." she was bent down over her knees crying freely. Her body was shacking. Kurama lowered his head, eyes closed, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kurama? W-where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall to the left"

"Thank you, excuse me" she stood and walked to the restroom. Upon entering she rain the water in the sink. She looked in the mirror at her puffy red eye's that were a dull gold. 'gold? Gold…' She noticed she'd stop crying she'd run out of tears. She sniffed and cupped her hands under the water. Leaning down she splashed the cool water on to her face. 'I'm so sorry, it's my fault'. She sat down for a few minutes and dried her face. She needed to be alone for a few minutes, no forever, but she knew she couldn't stay in here forever. So swallowing the lump in her throat she opened the door and walked out the restroom.

They watched her stand and walk to the restroom, closing the door.

"She was only five…" Botan couldn't hold it in anymore, she broke down, letting the tears fall freely now.

"That is not something someone should see at that age." Kurama shut his watering eye's, stooping the tears from falling, as he imagined how he'd feel if it happened to him. They heard the water come on in the bathroom

"For her to see something like that… if it were me, I would have died" Kwuabara spoke up looking at the floor.

"She as been through a lot but has made it cause she's strong, if she were weak then yes she would have given up" The usually quiet Hiei, spoke, having had his own pile of family problems. He now felt somehow closer to her, he understood her in away not many have. Most would have to experience it to understand. He had a newfound respect for her now, and it most likely wouldn't go away. Kurama nodded to what Hiei said, and noticed that Yusuke had been quiet through it all.

'How could someone do that? Is he some psychopath that enjoys that kind of crap?' He frowned at the thought. He'd listened to what everyone said, and the room fell silent, except for the running water. He heard the water go off, and then it was completely silent, everyone thinking about their own issues he thought, no, he knew. After hearing something like that one would have to contemplate their life. 'Is he someone who enjoys tormenting people, tormenting someone so kind, so…' There were so many words that described her but none that fit her perfectly, though he hadn't know her long he could tell. He felt something inside of him, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. He felt for her like no other, it wasn't like his friends or family it was different. Did he FEEL for her? No, did he LOVE her? They heard the door open and Aaliyah walked back out, and sat down in her same spot. Yes. He couldn't fight it. He'd loved her since the day they meet, since a few days ago. No, it wasn't possible. 'then why is my heart hurting for her? Knowing what she's gone through. Then what is this feeling?' 'If you say that it's not possible, that it's not love, then what is it?' Something in the back of his head asked him. The question sat in his mind as he slowly looked up at her.

"We should all stay at my house tonight. Then we'll all go to Genki's tomorrow. Does everyone agree?" Kurama broke the silence.

"Yeah"

"yes"

"Mmm-hmm"

"yeah"

Kurama got up and got the phone, tossing it to Kwuabara.

"You'll take my bed, Aaliyah, you too Botan."

"Kurama-" Aaliyah started

"no, you'll take the bed"

"But Kurama really-" Botan who had dried her eyes, shut up at the firm look he gave her

"As I was saying the girls will take my bed, and lets see there's two couches, I'll sleep on the floor, so you guys can fight over who gets the coaches" Kurama smiled and went to go get some blankets and pillows.

"Botan? Do you know were Kurama's room is?" Aaliyah whispered

"Nope." Botan answered

"I'll show you my room" Kurama appeared out of nowhere and headed to the stairs, the two girls right behind him.

"um Kurama? Do you mind if we uh barrow something else to ware? I won't mind a t-shirt." Aaliyah asked him.

"oh of course not." Kurama tuned his chest of drawers and took out two shirts and boxers.

"here."

"thanks, G-night Kurama" they both smiled

"g-night, I'll see you in the morning" Kurama turned and left the room.

CeCe: That's it 4 this chapter people! Well it was suppose to be 2 chs. But I made it one. I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I said Kurama's house was closer to skool, yet he meet's Yusuke half way to school. Plus I screwed up some names (Christina I mentioned her before but act like I didn't, she's gonna get a role in herre) peeps! I'm doing this on two different computers so I screwed up Gomen! Oh well I'm not gonna take that out right now cuz I'm lazy.

Aaliyah: This chapter's sad but me like, REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Genki's: 1 luv down, 1 luv ta go

CeCe: Hello all! Sorry if the last ch was too sad, I liked the way it turned out though. Anywayz, Ur kickin' it herre with ur favourite demons, and Spirit Detectives! The YYH gang! *Applause and cheer sound effects* 2day the hott Spirit Detective will be starting the chapter.

Yusuke: Oh yeah everyone luvs me *grins*

CeCe: rite. Oh! Since I guess this won't be going into the tournament, the story will now take place after the tournament or some where/time…OK on with the flic!

Yusuke: sure, herre's chapter 5 for What The!

***--------------------------------------------------------------***

Kurama woke up early to start breakfast but realized he didn't know what anyone wanted. So he just headed upstairs, got in the shower and then got dressed. He headed down stairs to find Kwuabara and Hiei not fighting but watching TV.

"Good morning you two, is anyone else up?" Kurama asked sitting down on the couch that Kwuabara slept on.

"Nope, you know Yusuke, he likes sleeping in, Aaliyah too, I don't know about Botan." Kwuabara yawned. Kurama heard very soft footsteps on the stairs and knew who it was, only one person could be that quiet.

"Mornin' everyone, hey Kurama do you mind if I take a quick shower, I know you don't have a Hot Springs in your back yard" she sleepily smiled

"Your right I don't, but go head you can use my shower"

"Thanks a lot, Kurama" Aaliyah smiled and walked back upstairs.

"one of you can use the other shower, upstairs in the hall bathroom." Kurama suggested. And without a word Hiei stood and disappeared upstairs.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanted to go." Kwuabara frowned

"shut up Kwuabaraaaaa…" Yusuke said, still asleep, turning over

"Urameshi?" Kwuabara looked over to the other couch

"what isssss it baka?"

"You freak me out"

"what Kwuabara?! You want me to kick your ass?!" Yusuke, now fully awake, yelled over to him

"excuse me?!" Kwuabara stood up

"man! Now I can't get back ta sleep" he sighed in defeat and rubbed his eyes. Kwuabara mumbled something and sat back down. Yusuke stood and stretched,

"hey Kurama, can I use your shower, sorry for the bother" 

"no problem, but Aaliyah and Hiei are in the shower-"

"WHAT?! Their in the shower, together?!" he paled

"No Yusuke, their in the showERS" Kurama chuckled

"oh." Yusuke sat down and immediately started watching TV as a light blush came to his cheeks

Aaliyah quickly dressed, in well her school uniform, and pulled her damp hair back in a lose lower ponytail, then told Botan she was done and she could bathe now. Midnite woke up, stretched, and followed Aaliyah downstairs.

"hey Kurama, Botan's in the shower, she'll be down in a while. Did anyone make breakfast yet?" 

"no, not yet, I don't know what anyone wants-"

"Great! I'll cook." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"It's ok, I'll get it" Kurama stood and followed her.

"but it's the least I can do, you and the boys WILL clean." She said loud enough so the boys could hear.

"no prob, I'm almost done" was Kwuabara's response 

"What?!" Yusuke yelled from the living room 

"You heard me! Kurama you don't have ta clean since you didn't make the mess, why don't you help me with the food?" she, again, said loud enough for the boy's to hear, or maybe just Yusuke. They both heard grumbling, then,

"That's not funny Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as Hiei walked in the kitchen with a smirk on his face, and his clothes in his hand. Both Aaliyah and Kurama blush bright red, seeing Hiei in only a towel. Aaliyah shuck her head,

"Are you flashing us or is something wrong with your clothes?" she asked and winked at him. He blushed lightly, closed his eyes and handed her his damp clothes.

"um Kurama where's the dryer?… Um Kurama? Kurama? Human world to Kurama, hello?" she was waving her hand in his face. He shook his head to clear his THOUGHTS, as she giggled.

"Aw! How sweet, and cute! You love each other. Ah love is in the air" she whispered and place a hand on both of their shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you two *sigh* you're so lucky!" she smiled

"Um Aaliyah we're not really…" Kurama started but trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. Hiei didn't even bother, he didn't want to sound stupid and talking about thing's like that aloud just wasn't his thing, let her think whatever she wanted, right? Or was it that he didn't mind it at all?… For some reason he didn't get mad at Kurama and the look on his face… 'Maybe I should do this towel thing more often. Wait I did NOT just think that'. 

Kurama quickly took the clothes and put them in the dryer thinking 'I did not just see that, right? 'He's so cute when he's like that.' 'What?!' 'he's adorable I just wanna-' 'Whao, stop right there.' Apparently the side that thought he was cute won 'Hiei and cute in the same sentence' cause he came back with a little smile on his face. Aaliyah watch as Kurama walked back in the kitchen, 'not together huh? They clearly have feelings for each other, yet Kurama says they're not *****really***** together. Well we'll just see about that.' She smirked ' they'll get together by at least the end of this story, even if it's the last thing I do, Ha! heeheehee' she turned around, washed her hands and started breakfast. 

Botan happily skipped down the stairs in her usually happy mood to find the living room now cleaned.

"Good morning everyone! I hope all had good nite's sleep"

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back." Yusuke headed up stair, Kwuabara soon followed.

"You'll have ta clean the shower, your last." She smiled up at them

"What?!" Yusuke yelled back, "is everyone against me this morning?" He grumbled and walked all the way upstairs, Getting a "of course not, Yusuke" in response. "Mmmmm, something smells good!" Botan walked in the kitchen

"Why thank you Botan, Kurama and I cooked everyone breakfast!"

"Thank you, you guys didn't have to."

"no prob, hey Botan can I talk to you… alone for a minute?"

"sure" Botan and Aaliyah left the kitchen.

"Botan you can't tell anyone about this, but I need your help…" Aaliyah started and retold her, the events of that morning with Kurama and Hiei, knowing that Midnite could hear and was most likely listening.

"you gonna help too Midnite?" Aaliyah asked looking at the couch

"I don't know, maybe" he answered and stretched his back.

A minute later they came back, with smiles on their faces.

"great you two are in cherry moods…wait what were you two talking about?" Hiei's eyes shrunk in size.

"Um, nothing why?" Botan gave an innocent look

"what are two up to?" Kurama asked

"Kurama! How could you think such a thing?" Aaliyah looked shocked

"-" before anyone could say anything her mini comp started beeping. She opened it to revile Jay, he didn't look too happy.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yelled at her face, causing her to drop the comp.

"I'm at Kurama's we spent the night here! Why? What is it!" she said worried that something bad might have happened

"WELL YOU're suppose to be here. The festival WAS tonite."

"OH KAMI! I forgot! Wait, you said 'was'…" 

"it was tonite but it's been rescheduled for tomorrow nite, you're luckly"

"yeah. Well, we're gonna head out after we eat, so talk to you later?" Aaliyah asked

"sure, I'll call tomorrow. I've gotta go, I've got a bounty"

"J-chan, your retired, you should be on a beach somewhere"

"yeah, yeah, I know I'll see you later, Ja ne"

"Ja ne" She hung up, 'they changed the time, good we'll make it to Genki's'.

"retired? Just how old is Jay?" Kurama asked curiously as Yusuke and Kwuabara entered the kitchen

"well, he's older then everyone I know or 've meet, He'll be 2264 this year…*sight*"

"What!? 2-2264!? Wow…" Yusuke and Kwua said at the same time

"Yeah… I tell him the same thing every year, he shouldn't be there, but he never listens. In the time that we've know each other, he'll say the same thing. And I understand him, why he doesn't leave, it's just that well, you know how you know people that shouldn't be doing somethings, that they deserve more, and you tell them, yet they still do it? That's Jay." She smiled

"why doesn't he leave?" Yusuke asked curiously

"Well, it's the whole thing about being a bounty hunter. The thrill, the challenge, the pay, *smiles* the adventure, the people you meet. Maybe you have ta be a demon and or bounty hunter ta get it" she smiled at him, and getting a nod from Kurama and Hiei in the process.

"we're kinda like bounty hunters, wouldn't you guys say. I mean we kill whoever Koenma asks us to, except we don't get paid….hey! why don't we get paid?" he asked more to himself

"yeah, this is a job we can't get rite of, so we couldn't really get a real job. Why don't we get paid" Kwua asked no one in particular

"good question. Oh well let's eat" Botan smiled and grabbed a plate, the rest following.

After eating (and Hiei getting his clothes on) they left for Genki's, but stopped to get Aaliyah a change of clothes since she didn't wanna train (or fight) in a uniform.

"do you think she'll like me?" Aaliyah asked now wearing blue jeans and a purple short sleeved top.

"Of course! Genki's very nice" Botan smiled at her. Botan knocked on the door and soon Yukina came and opened the door.

"hello Yukina!"

"hello everyone, come in!" Yukina smiled and moved a side so they could walk in.

"So where's grandma?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke!" Botan slapped him

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yusuke rubbed his cheek

"For being a dimwit." Genki appeared from outta nowhere

"it's really you!" Aaliyah ran to her and bowed

"It's a honor to meet you."

"Yes a very great honor." Midnite added

"Why are you bowing to her, it's not like she's important-"

"Yusuke!" this time both Aaliyah and Botan slapped him

"Hey! What was THAT for?"

"Like I said before, for being a dimwit. It's very nice to meet you, *looks at Yusuke* we'll get along just fine. Unless you all want to just stand around, there IS a thing called a living room" and with that she turned and walked away, everyone followed.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Yukina asked

"I just made some."

"Sure, let me help you" Aaliyah stood up and followed Yukina

"Me too!" Botan stood and followed

"What is with chicks and helping out?" Yusuke asked watching them leave.

"They're pulling their own weight and being polite, dimwit, something you wouldn't know about" Genki didn't bother to look away from the TV to know that he was glaring at her.

"Haven't we met before" Aaliyah asked Yukina

"Hmmm do you have a brother?" Yukina asked and poured the tea

"Yes"

"Oh I remember you" Yukina smiled happily and picked up two mugs

"You know each other?" Botan asked shocked and picked up two mugs

"Yes, remember when I said I was separated from my brother?" she picked up two mugs and they walked to the living room.

"Well before that we saved her." They sat the mugs down on the table and started walking back into the kitchen, Aaliyah and Botan got the last 2 mugs, Yukina grabbing the tea pot.

"You were separated from Lokie? That's terrible!"

"Yeah, but how did you two meet?" Botan asked as they walked back in the room and sat the drinks down

"Well, I had left the Ice World to get a rare herb from a village we're affiliated with. On the way I ran into some mean demons. Luckily they were visiting or something awful might have happened." Yukina smiled and sat down, Aaliyah next to her and Botan next to her, forming a mini circle. They chatted away while Genki made fun of Yusuke and some how ended up telling romantic stories. Sometime while talking Kurama came over and Genki just listened. As Botan finished they sighted.

"Wow Botan! That was so sweet." Aaliyah had a dreamy look in her eyes

"Why thank you!" Botan smiled

"hey Genki, I bet you use ta have guy's lined up at your door so you have ta know a good story." Botan looked to her.

"You go Genki" Aaliyah winked at her

"I'm sorry girls but nope" she sipped her tea

"Huh?"

"None what so ever" Genki smiled and sipped her tea

"Come on Genki, you don't have any?" Botan asked

"nope"

"Aw, oh well… hey, Rurouni Kenshin was on?" Aaliyah asked looking at the TV that was rolling the credits of the show.

"We missed it. That's not fair." Botan and Yukina frowned at the TV. After the credits went off a contest poped up.

"Hey do you like Rurouni Kenshin? Well guess what, here's your chance to met THE Kenshin AND Sanosuke!"

"huh? Really?"

"Yes! Really! All you have to do is sent a postcard with your name, age, phone number, and address!"

"Age? Well they'd be surprised if I entered." Aaliyah smiled at the TV

"Hurry now, don't miss this chance to meet Kenshin and Sanosuke, we might even throw someone else in there for a bonus! So send 'em in to this address! *address appears on screen*"

"What do they need your age for anyway?" Botan asked

"I think that's how they REALLY pick the winner." Aaliyah answered

"That does make since, pick the person closer to their age." Yukina nodded

"If I entered they wouldn't want me to win." Aaliyah smirked

"Why?" Yukina asked

"Because, they'd never see those two again." The three of them giggled

"I know what cha mean, hey you know what Kurama kinda looks like Kenshin…" Botan said looking at Kurama

"Yeah, a little bit, the red hair. They have the same personally and their names start with K's" Aaliyah smiled and they nodded, Kurama blushed lightly

"Thanks, I guess"

"Your welcome"

"Anyways… let's play cards!" Botan suggested

"Yeah!" Botan grabbed some cards from somewhere and started shuffling

"What game?" Botan asked still shuffling

"Umm I wanna play speed but that's a two player game. Let's seeeeee how about go fish?" Yukina smiled

"Go fish it is. Who wants ta play?" Botan asked

"Genki? Kurama? Hiei? Yusuke? Kwua-chan?" Aaliyah asked everyone in the room

"Sure" Genki joined

"Count me in" Kurama joined

"Hn"

"Come on Hiei"

"hn, I'll pass"

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke joined and sat next to Aaliyah who sat next to Botan

"Ok!" Kwua-chan sat next to Yukina who was on Botan other side

"Is that it? Sure you don't wanna play Hiei?" Aaliyah asked

"Yeah are you positive, brother?" Yukina looked at Hiei

"No thanks, I'll watch"

"wow, now THAT'S amazing." Aaliyah said

"yes and to think the only person who can tell Hiei what to do, without being killed, is Yukina" Botan passed the cards out

"Ok how do you do it?" Aaliyah asked Yukina

"do what?" she asked

"Control men. I mean, do you like have some kind of mind control power or something?" Aaliyah laughed

"not that I know of" Yukina laughed with her. And the night went on like that, Genki or sometimes Yukina, winning every game and before anyone knew it, it was 10:30.

"Wow, you win again Genki!" Botan yawned 

"what time is it?" Aaliyah asked

"10:31. Oh my, it's gotten late" Yukina answered

"time flies when your having fun." Botan yawned

"We should get to bed" Kurama suggested 'now, how am I gonna do this' looking at Yusuke and Aaliyah. 'hmm, now how are we gonna do this' Aaliyah thought looking at Kurama and Hiei. 

"I think I'll sleep outside, it's a lovely night" Aaliyah glanced at Botan and Botan nodded. Unknown to them both (Kurama and Aaliyah), Genki was looking at them. She then chuckled causing everyone to look at her.

"What's so funny, grandma?" Yusuke asked

"Well, dimwit, I was just remembering this show on TV, about two people who were trying to get their two friends together, and the two friends were trying to get one of them together with another of their friends" Genki smirked while Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Aaliyah's eyes widened.

"Well, must be an interesting show" Yusuke stood, stretched, and got some blankets and pillows out of the closet, tossing them on the floor.

"Ok, I'm staying in" Aaliyah grabbed a pillow and blanket, everyone else followed. 

"There's two other rooms, one for the boys the other for the girls." Genki walked down the hall and stopped at two sliding doors across from each other. Soon everyone had entered the rooms and found a nice spot. Aaliyah let her hair down, Botan and Yukina did the same and climbed under the covers. Yukina was the first to go to sleep, Aaliyah knew cause her ears picked up on the change in her breathing. Then Botan, she started talking in her sleep. Aaliyah pulled her pillow over her head but she could still hear her, 'great! I can't sleep like this'. She got up, grabbed her blanket and pillow and slid the door open. She easily crept out without making a sound, being sneaky and quiet was naturally easy for her. She slid the door closed, and walked to the living room, and laying on her pillow and blanket, she soon fell into a dreadful sleep.

Yusuke woke up, for some reason, and was thirsty. He stood, stretched and opened the door. He stepped out, closed it and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and got some water. As he swallowed the water his cloudy mind wondered back to Aaliyah. He sighed and put the glass on the table and walked out the kitchen. Upon coming to the door, he heard his name being called, no whispered and the voice sounded familiar. 

Aaliyah lay on the floor tossing, turning, and mumbling softly.

__

She was running. She was in some woods, it wasn't very dark nor light so she guessed the sun was setting. But why was she running? 'what am I running from?' She ran and ran in till suddenly she stopped. Her blood ran cold, and her eyes widened. Her heart completely skipped a beat, cause of the sight in front of her. There, on the ground, lay Yusuke, motionless. Her knees became weak threatening to giveaway beneath her, but she would not fall, she forced her legs to move, slowly at first be she soon found herself running to him. As she ran she screamed 

"Yusuke! Don't you dare leave me! Please!"

She sat on her knees and scooped him up in her arms, his head resting on her chest. 

"Yusuke…" she felt the tears run down her face and watched them fall upon his.

"Yusuke." 'my heart is hurting, because…because…'

"Please don't leave me Yusuke…I-I I need you." She brushed his cheek.

"I love you, Yusuke… more then you'll ever know" 'I love you Yusuke!' fresh hot tears ran down her face.

"It's all a dream, I'll take care of you, you'll be all right, just hang on, please" She looked over his battered form and she frowned, it even hurt to see him like this. 'Please if you leave me I'll die' She leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against his.

"Aaliyah, Aaliyah, Aaliyah" 

Yusuke walked towards the voice and came into the living room to find Aaliyah, at first she looked peaceful, her hair spread out around her. But she started thrashing wildly again. He got closer and noticed her face was drenched in sweat and tears.

"…Don't leave me Yusuke… I-I I need you……" his eyes widened as he listened to her

"…More then you'll ever know… It's all a dream, I'll take care of you, you'll be all right, just hold on, please" he started shaking her and calling her name. She shot up breathing heavily, her eyes darting every which way till they fell on him he looked worriedly into her eyes.

"Yusuke?" she whispered and looked at him. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a bit shocked but wrapped his arms around her and robbed her back to stop her from shacking. 

"I thought I lost you." When she said that he felt something stir inside him as a jolt shot through him. He watched as a picture came into his mind. It was the dream she had had. He watched and listened to the whole dream, he could even hear what she was thinking

"I had a nightmare, I thought you-"

"died?" he whispered in her ear

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked not wanting to let go, but she pulled away slowly.

"I-I just saw it, I don't know how but I did. I saw and heard the whole thing, even your thoughts…" he trailed off crossing his legs. She gave him a strange look, then it donned her. Her eyes widened as she stood up and walked out the door, he watched her leave.

'Oh Kami…' she sat down on the cushioned bench on the porch and looked up at the night sky. Her ear flickered as the door opened. She knew it was Yusuke. She listened as he sat down next to her.

"So you heard my thoughts, huh?" she asked still looking up at the sky

"Yeah. Everything…" he looked at the sky and answered. They both became silent.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked breaking the silence, looking at the sky

"What?"

"The sky silly. The sky, the moon, the stars. Have you ever been UP there, and not on that thing you humans call an airplane, but up above the clouds?"

"Besides the ride on Midnight, nope."

"You've never been in space?"

"Space?!" he asked looking at her in shock

"Yeah, space. Oh that's right you humans are still wondering if there's 'life on Mars'. Well guess what? There is, but not a whole lot, sense there's better planets out there then Mars."

"Are you serious?!" he was still in shock 'she's been in space!'

"Yeah, you should go some time…Maybe I could take you"

"Yeah…Yeah why not. So, is there more galaxies out there?"

"Of Course, there's millions of 'em. Y'know, a few things' humans use aren't human made. They come from space."

"Wow…"

"Hey Yusuke, not changing the subject or anything but, you look better with bangs" she leaned over looking at him.

"huh?-" he was cut off as he felt her soft lips against his, his eyes widened. She pulled away and watched as his eyes returned to their normal size.

"Are you mad?" she asked

"…No, actually"

"well if I kissed you again would you be?"

"Nope" he grinned

"Well then…" she trailed off closing her eyes and leaning forward slowly. Yusuke grinned and pulled her to him and kissed her. She was shocked at first but it quickly wore off as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, his sliding to her waist. She lightly pressed her tongue against his lips wanting entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues dance to a song only they could hear. They pulled away for air, and he noted that her mouth was a bit different then his, for starters her tongue was a bit rougher then his and he had to avoid her sharp teeth. Yusuke ran his fingers threw her hair and sighed,

"Your beautiful… no, you're more then just beautiful. There's not a word in the world that describes how beautiful you are…" he trailed off looking in her eyes

"Aw Yusuke…hey you said something that wasn't mean. Are you filling Ok?" she placed her hand on his forehead and giggled.

"Your hot, maybe you're catching something" she smiled

"Well I am hot, maybe it's cause I have you in my arm's" she blushed

"I should ask questions about space more often" he grinned

"Very funny." Pushed him back in a laying position on the bench

"move over" she laid down beside him. He laid his head atop hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt something furry slid up his arm. He looked down and watched as her tail slid up and around his arm, protectively.

"Y'know you have a pretty interesting mouth."

"Um Thanks?"

"I mean it in a good way"

"Oh. We should go to sleep, Yusuke. I plan on training tomorrow."

"Training?"

"Yeah, I've fallen behind schedule." She yawned and snuggled closer to his chest. 

"G-nite, Yusuke" she closed her eyes

"G-nite, Liyah" he closed his eyes and fell a sleep. Unknown to them they were being watched. Genki smiled and grabbed the blanket on the floor and quietly walked outside. She laid the cover on top of them,

"Sleep now. The love you have for each other will be tested soon"

"Yeah whatever grandmaaaaa" Yusuke said, now asleep. Genki smiled and walked back inside.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep" She said as she pasted threw the living room. Kurama and Hiei watched her, in shock.

***-------------------------------------------------***

CeCe: OK I did my part now it's ur turn.

Aaliyah: REVIEW peeps!

CeCe:BTW I threw Kenshin in herre (he's NOT a part of the story) cuz I missed it. Now that I have Aaliyah and Yusuke done, Kurama and Hiei are my main priority, unless I slip another couple in…


	6. Enter Lokie: a interesting trip to the H...

CeCe: Hey everyone wud up! Ur kickin' it herre with ur favourite demons, and Spirit Detectives! The YYH gang! *Applause and cheer sound effects* 2day the honorable Kwua-chan will start the chapter!

Kwua: Helloooooooooooo ladies! *grins and waves*

CeCe: um yeah getting right to business

Kwua: Oh, start the story right? Herre's chapter 6 for What the!

***-----------------------------------------------------------***

A figure flew silently threw the air, coming closer and closer to the temple that the Spirit Detectives were staying. He was happy, he'd found her again, and at great timing too, the Bounty Convention was today.

***---------------------------------------***

Aaliyah woke up with the warm sun shining on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the snoozing Yusuke. She heard the door open, and her eyes widened.

"Good you're awake, I don't know how much longer I can stall these people, especially Kurama and Hiei"

Aaliyah sat up and looked at her, then Yusuke, then her again.

"Don't worry I already knew."

"Oh. I'll be in to help with breakfast in a minute. Oh Genki I'll be leaving soon, as I said before, to a festival. I think the boys are coming, and before we go I'd like to train and bathe, if that's ok" He smiled 

"Sure, there's a Hot Spring near by in walking distance, North of here."

"Thanks a lot Genki"

"If you can keep Yusuke outta trouble then it's no problem" Genki walked back inside, 'hm it seems we'll be having company'.

"Stoooooop moviiiiiiiiiiiiiing" Yusuke mumbled. Aaliyah smiled and removed his arm. She stood and stretched, then got on all fours and stretched in a more cat-like way. She suddenly felt something grab her tail, she looked backwards to find a smiling Yusuke, her tail gripped lightly in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Aaliyah smirked at him

"Why?"

"something bad might happen."

"Like…" Yusuke trailed off

"Like this" she jumped up and pent him down to the bench and forced her lips on his. His eye's widened and he unconus let go of her tail. She jumped off him and stood, with a smile on her face. He sat up and watched her, breathing heavily.

"You should study demons more, you have no clue about us" A tall figure landed with a smirk on his face. He had black hair with a few blue highlights that stopped an inch or two below his shoulders, but it was pulled in a low ponytail. He had long bangs that fell a little past his eyes. He was build perfectly, not too much muscle but definitely not too little. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to be reading your soul, which made it a little hard to picture him smiling. He was wearing Black baggy pants that covered most of his boots. He had on a white short sleeved T-shirt on the outside buttoned once, in the middle, showing his tight black tank top underneath. In his stash he had two long swords. And to top it of he had two big furry black-white tipped ears and a long matching tail. (A/U: Ok look, I was thinking about Sano (4rm Kenshin) and Sessy (4rm InuYasha) when I made Lokie so he's gonna have the same personally as them or at least close).

"Sis…" the figure said looking at her.

"L-Lokie?" Aaliyah took a step forward her mouth open. She felt tears come to her eyes. She ran forward, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her and hugged back.

"Is it really you or am I dreaming?" Aaliyah asked still hugging him tightly

"Last time I checked I was awake soooo, I guess your not dreaming." He sat her down after a while.

"Aaliyah?! Yusuke?! Are you guys out here?!" Yukina walked outside

"Oh there you are, I was wondering where you-" she cut herself off as she saw they had company.

"Hey Yukina, it's Lokie!" Aaliyah motioned for her to come over Yusuke followed.

"Lokie do you remember that girl from the Ice World we saved a long time ago? Well this is her, Yukina"

"Yeah, I remember you. Long time no see."

"Yes, it's been a while" Yukina looked up at him. She felt like blushing but fought it and won.

"And this is Yusuke…" Yusuke looked up at him, he was an inch or two taller then Kwuabara.

"Um hey?" Yusuke laughed nervously. Lokie glared at him and easily picked him up by the collar, bring him up the short distance till he was face to face with him.

"YOU, who I can see is NOT MY SISTERS MATE, GRABBED her TAIL, WITHOUT her PERMISSION. It had better not happen again! Understand?" He sat him down. Aaliyah punched him lightly

"Stop it, Lokie. Are you all right?" Aaliyah asked Yusuke

"Um yeah. I didn't know I wasn't suppose to…"

"See he didn't know." Aaliyah pointed out

"Fine. But now he knows"

"Now you two will get along like good little boys *they glare at her but she ignores them*. So, Yukina did you start breakfast yet?" Aaliyah asked but didn't get an answer

"Hello people what is going on out here-" Botan cut herself off as she walked outside and saw the new comer.

"And that's Botan, the Reaper" Aaliyah nodded to Botan

"Botan, this is my brother, Lokie"

"Hello there. You two are needed in the kitchen we have an impatient Hiei complaining." Botan smiled

"Oh my. We should go. I don't think Genki would mind if we had an extra person over." Yukina started walking soon followed by everyone else. Once inside everyone headed for the kitchen.

"G-morning all, this is my brother Lokie. Lokie this is Kurama, Hiei and Kwua-chan or Kwuabara" Aaliyah pointed at them with her tail. They said their hellos as the girls started cooking. Soon enough breakfast was served.

"Hey where's grandma?" Yusuke(who else?) said looking around the room

"GENKI is meditating" Botan glared at him

"Has anyone seen Midnite?" Yukina asked no one in particular

"Well he left and said he'd be back soon." Botan answered. Just then Midnite walked into the kitchen

"I was just out and about. There's a really nice Hot Springs not too far from here" He hopped up in Aaliyah's lap and gave Yukina his best puppy dog er, kitty cat eyes. She smiled and grabbed a strip of bacon and a feed it to him. He looked at her non-bacon having plate and sighed.

"don't worry we made extra" Aaliyah grabbed a small plate and a few strips of bacon and sat it on the floor for him. He jumped down and munched away. When everyone was done they cleared the table, did the dished sweep and wiped the table. 'Good, it's still early, I can train then bathe and we're gone' Aaliyah thought and told Botan and Yukina she was off to train.

"You comin' Midnite?" Aaliyah asked the cute cat

"Sure." He jumped on her shoulder.

"I'm comin to, I'd like ta see who good you've become." They headed outside and stretched.

"Weapons?" Lokie asked gesturing to one of his swords

"Nope, I don't have my boomerang" She grinned sheepishly

"Ok then" he slid his swords from his sides an laid them on the ground. They both got into fighting stances. Aaliyah charged first, fist ready to strike. He easily doged and went too kick at her back to find her gone. He quickly turned around and blocked the kick that was heading for his head. It went on like that non-stop for about 3 1/2 hours. Everyone had found themselves outside chatting away, Yusuke watched the battle, well watched her, in awe. If they were regular humans they wouldn't have seen anything really. She was graceful even in fighting, and with the hard rough blows he'd caught himself more then once wanting to see if she was okay. But she was tough, she'd always gotten up and returned the blow sometimes even twice at a time. Aaliyah landed on her feet, panting heavily, Lokie doing the same.

"Time!" Midnite called from a near by tree he'd been lazily snoozing on. Aaliyah fell backwards on the ground her arms and legs spread out around her, Lokie doing the same. She heard a light snap and her hair fell from it's binding.

"Damn. I should da thought this threw more, I don't have another change of clothes." Aaliyah said aloud

"Same here. Oh well a little to late for that" He turned his head to look at her. She heard her mini com go off and she sat up, Midnite dropping it in her lap.

"Hey J-chan, you won't believe who dropped in."

"who?"

"You'll see. Hey we'll be there in a while, Genki has a Hot Springs and I've gotta take a bath."

"sure see ya soon."

"Ja ne"

"Ja ne"

"Who's that?" Lokie asked know sitting up.

"one of my fellow bounty hunters"

"Hey! We're heading to the Hot Springs wanna come?!" Botan yelled over to them.

"Sure!" Aaliyah stood up and walked towards the house, Lokie and Midnite following. After Yukina and Botan got some towels everyone headed to the woods, Midnite in the lead since he'd been there before. They soon came upon the natural Hot Spring. It was large and had a waterfall at the other end. At the bottom a pile of rocks spilt the waterfall in half it was like a mini wall and was long enough for the girls to be on one side and the boys on the other without anyone seeing anything. 

"Boys left girls right" Botan smiled. Everyone split up stripped put on towels and got into the steaming water.

"Wow this feels great!" Aaliyah sighed and found a level rock to sit on. Yukina and Botan doing the same

"Your not kiddin'" Botan smiled

"I enjoy the Hot Springs it's very relaxing." Yukina added

"Midnite will you be joining us?" Yukina asked the black cat

"I think I'll pass this time, I just bathe, but thank you." Midnite found a nice sized rock and laid down, and listened to them.

"Y'know what's missing?"

"What?" Botan and Yukina asked

"Some cute guys giving us massages" Aaliyah smirked

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm not a cute guy but I could give you a massage" Yukina turned to Aaliyah

"Really, well lets see what cha got." Aaliyah smiled and turned so her back was facing Yukina. Yukina started on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Oh wow, that feels good! A little harder, please. Oh! Yukina you're great at this." Aaliyah started purring softly.

"Thank you" Yukina said in a happy voice

"That looks like it feels great. I mean I've had it done to me before but the way you do it looks so pleasant" Botan add

***------------------***

The boys got into the water with lots of sighs. Kwuabara and Hiei had started throwing insults at each other but soon stopped and relaxed in the water. Kurama sighed, leaning against a rock, and closed his eyes.

"I haven't been in a Hot Springs in a while, I almost forgot how relaxing it is" Kurama said, eyes still closed

"Yeah, I'd have ta agree" Yusuke found a rock next to Kurama and sat down.

"Spirit World has tons of natural Hot Springs, but you two just insist we stay in this human world ALL the time" Hiei snorted, he'd sat on Kuramas other side (big surprise there) and unconsciously placed his hand right next to Kuramas.

"how do you guys do it? Staying here all the time?-" Lokie cut himself off as he heard something very odd

~"Oh wow, that feels good! A little harder, please. Oh! Yukina you're great at this" everyone heard what Aaliyah said and the way she said it and the soft purring sound. Lokie and Hiei started coughing and choking as everyone's eyes widened.

~"Thank you" Yukina said it a happy voice

~"That looks like it feels great. I mean I've had it done to me before but the way you do it, it looks so pleasant" Botan add

"This I've gotta see!" Kwuabara smiled and started walking towards where the rocks ended.

~"That's it! It's my turn! You've had enough fun" they all heard Botan giggle

"You don't think they're really…" Kurama trailed off looking to the rocks

~"Oh my! Your right Aaliyah, this is great!"

"I'm glad you guys liked it" Yukina answered as Yusuke got an idea and followed Kwuabara, with a smirk on his face. Kwuabara peeked around the corner, and was met with a very different pictuer then they'd thought. Out of nowhere he felt a force push into his back causing him to go forward a few feet. Yusuke dashed back to his seat, snickering the whole time.

"KWUABARA?!" the girls yelled in total shock

"Ueramshi! I'm gonna kick your ass! He pushed me!" Kwuabara blushed and looked away

"But what were you doing over there?" Aaliyah questioned

"Um, uh, um, well we thought you guys were, uh, were…" Kwuabara trailed off looking down as Midnite started snickering.

As if something clicked in their heads, Hiei and Lokie quickly made their way to the other side.

"baka ninge! What did you see?!" they both hovered over Kwuabara with a glare.

"did you see my sister undressed?!" they both yelled again

"N-NO! I swear! I didn't, see!" Kwuabara pointed to the three girls clad in towels.

"he didn't see anything, now calm down you two," Yukina smiled,

"but what did you think we were doing?" Yukina asked

"Yes, what did you think, I'm quit curious." Midnite smirked a cute smirk

"He thought you were, were screwing each other" Yusuke broke down and started laughing

"Oh my…" Botan blushed and looked down, Yukina blushed eyes wide, and Aaliyah blushed and stared ahead.

"that was funny! Hee, hee, hee" Yusuke continued laughing

"no it wasn't! Maybe if it happened to some else, and not us. Now shut up!" Aaliyah yelled at him

"Okaaaaaaaaay, this was fun. I vote we got back in now." Botan started walking to the edge followed by Yukina and Aaliyah, who had Midnite on her shoulder, and soon everyone else followed. Gathering their clothes they headed inside.

"Hey grandma! You won't believe what Kwuabara thought Yukina, Botan, and Aaliyah were doing" Yusuke chuckled as Botan and Aaliyah snorted, blushed and followed Yukina to their room.

"He thought they were having sex, but they were only giving each other massages, hn" Genki answered in a boring tone.

"How'd you know that?" Yusuke asked

"Hey! You thought the same thing!" Kwuabara yelled and stumped off to their room, the rest following. So everyone was dressed and in the den sipping tea.

"Man. What time is it?" Aaliyah asked

"very close to six, you should get going" Genki answered

"Yeah," she stood and stretched

"I really don't wanna go it's fun here. So who all are gonna go?" Aaliyah asked, Midnite jumping down from the couch. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kwuabara and Lokie stood.

"Ok then, we'll try to be back soon, if not tonight then tomorrow. Thanks again Genki." She bowed and they walked outside

"It was an honor being in your presence, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you live" Lokie smiled and went outside.

"Ok everyone ready?" Midnite, who was already transformed, bent down so everyone but Lokie could get down.

"Um aren't you gonna get on?" Kwuabara asked

"I have no need" Lokie answered.

"Some of you need to lean to fly, so I won't have ta carry you" Midnite added, crouching down and jumping in the air. It only took them a few minutes to find a portal, go through it and get to their destination. Midnite landed in front of the house, everyone getting off. As they entered the house J met then at the door,

"you're late!"

"I know, I know. J-chan this is Lokie my brother, bro this is J-chan or Jay he's a close friend of mine and a bounty hunter.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Jay said with a warm smile

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too"

"Yeah, yeah, you can chat later where are our clothes?" Aaliyah interrupted

"They're upstairs-" she dashed up the large stairwell. They soon followed, Jay leading the way.

"What?!" Aaliyah shouted. After giving everyone a room a telling them the outfit was in the closet he entered Aaliyah's room.

"What is this?! What happened to the other outfits?!"

"They changed them a bit." Jay smiled at her expression

"A bit!? A bit?! They changed them a lot!" She stood clad in a dark blue chines style dress. It stopped a little above mid-thigh and had slits up the sides, the dress was lined in light blue. It had a slash that went over her chest showing a good amount of cleavage.

"And I'm not wearing those sandals" she pointed to the light blue medium height sandals on the floor.

"I need shorts, and my other boots." She said more to herself

"Shorts as always." He smiled and turned to leave

"Yeah, a few people that I don't trust will be there so shorts and high-heeled boots are good and, Erica borrowed my boots" Aaliyah smiled and putted on some tight shorts as Jay left. She headed down the hall as Yusuke opened the door.

"Be back." She said as she passed by Yusuke. He watched her walk down the hall, his eyes trailing up and down her body, stopping at her butt then keep going. Someone cleared their throat behind him making him snap out of his trance.

"Enjoying the view? You'd better hope Lokie doesn't see you" Kurama chuckled lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout" Yusuke answered and fought the blush that came to his cheeks.

"Don't play stupid, it wouldn't be wise to do that here" Hiei appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Kurama. Lokie walked out of his room and joined the small group as he saw Aaliyah walked out of a room, now with her knee high boots on and a black stash hanging loosely around her hips, tied at the side. He unconsciously glared daggers at the reviling outfit. She walked to them and took in their outfits. They had sorta baggy black pants, the cuffs at the bottom of the pants were rolled up once or twice and were a light blue. Their shirts were the same, long sleeved with the cuffs rolled up and light blue, they were buttoned up with collars. She shook her head and sighed,

"Come on people." She turned to Yusuke and unbuttoned the first two top buttons on his shirt and popped his collar up. She then turned to Kurama and did the same, and then did it to Hiei. She didn't bother doing the same to Kwuabara and Lokie they'd came out of their rooms like that.

"Everyone ready?" Jay asked walking out of a nearby room

"Yeah, Oh! I'll meet you guys down stairs." Aaliyah dashed in her room

"Midnite, Where'd I put-"

"In the bathroom" Midnite walked to the door, in his transformation. He had a solid gold collar lined in silver with a big silver bell in the front, he had matching bracelets on his front paws except they didn't have bells. He had dark blue armor that went over his left shoulders, then over and past his right shoulder, but didn't go down his back, he had a chain in the front of his chest connected to each side of the armor. He had his ear pieced and two bracelets on his tail (A/U: if u can't picture this think about Cerberus, from Cardcaptor Sakura, armor). Aaliyah walked in the bathroom and a few minutes later came out with the same collar as Midnite. She had two solid gold bracelets on each arm, one on her right thigh, and two on her tail. While walking to the door she slipped the last earring in her left ear, making it so she had two in each ear, she also had a clip towards the top of each ear.

"Lets go Midnite." They walked out her room, down stairs and out the door to find everyone sitting in Jays gold SUV complete with silver spinning rims. She opened the back door, and Kurama moved over.

"We'll take the back." She crawled over the back seat to the very back seats, Midnite right behind her. Kurama closed the door and the pulled off. Jay turned up the radio and speed to the festival.

***-----------------------------------------***

CeCe: Ok I'm gonna stop rite thurr. That Yukina blushing cause of Lokie thing I just put that in thurr to see how it will turn out and if I liked it, well I did! So thurr maybe Yukina/Lokie added in herre. Damn you know what?

Kwua: What?

CeCe: schools gonna start soon

Kwua:NO!

CeCe: Yep this sucks! Help me feel better by REVIEWING!


	7. NOTE i'll be back in a few

Hey people, I'm goin back to my hometown, St. Louis Missouri, for a little bit to see my folks and pick up my grammy (grandma). She just had some surgery done and we're headin up there before school starts. Soooooooo, I don't really know when the next chapter's gonna be for my story(s). So Gomen people! Sorry ahead of time for the lateness. BUT it won't be that long, just a few days. Till then, Ja ne! =^_^=


End file.
